Orange Lover
by polomints63
Summary: Rin Kagane is a normal 17 year old girl that goes to a normal secondary school. Suddenly she starts going out with the most popular boy in school - Mikuo Hatsune. What will happen when she finds out that he's ashamed of her? Will she ever find true love? Read and find out! Rated T for swearing and suggestive themes -COMPLETE-
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or the Vocaloid's themselves so you know.**

**Enjoy the prologue!**

Hello world, it's me again. Don't know who I am? Well let me update you.

I'm a 17 with a pretty average life.

I have the coolest friends a girl can ever ask for.

There's Neru, my best friend since Year 1 and my partner in crime.

Then there's Teto, my hippie vegan best friend who I met this year.

My friends mean a lot to me as I'm an only child.

My dad works 24/7 so my mum is always trying to spend time with me...a little TOO much time.

My mum is always asking me about personal things like boys...

No one knows that I have a huge almost obsessive crush on...

Mikuo Hatsune. Doesn't he sound hot?

Too bad he doesn't even know I exist...oh and there's one more thing...

He's in love with his stupid perfect girlfriend MIKU.

She's the devil, seriously.

So I bet you're wondering who I am and why am I writing this blog.

I'm writing this blog because you're the only ones that will actually listen to what's on my mind.

My name however isn't really important.

You can call me Orange Lover because I love oranges – duh!

**-Orange Lover.**


	2. Chemistry & Mikuo Hatsune

**Hey Guys! I'm here with Chapter 1! Now it's time to reply to my amazing reviewers!**

**MizuneMinamiki: Haha, well I guess we can't all be like Teto!**

**Yes; the rest of the story will be written in the form of a blog, YAY!**

**I thought it would be good if you got to know the characters a bit before I started and thanks!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Rosie-Sama98: Haha, I hate having to log in when I want to review! **

**I think you might be onto something about Orange Lover.'s identity...;)**

**I'll try not to make you too jealous!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Orange Lover.**

"**Chemistry & ****Mikuo Hatsune****"**

**Hey world! This has been a crazy 3 days for me! It's been emotional too...let's see, where do I begin?**

**WEDNESDAY **

**I had to tutor someone after school to get extra credit (that I desperately need) for chemistry. I walked into my Chemistry classroom to find Mikuo Hatsune sat in front of me! He had his head resting on his chin and he had a load of books with him at the desk.**

'_Oh my god. Is that really HIM? Yes, it's Mikuo Hatsune! Oh my gosh, what do I say?!'_

"Umm...h-hello, are you here for the t-tutoring?" **I stuttered.**

**He sat up straight and looked at me. He actually looked at me! I'm so happy!**

"Yeah; your name is Sadie, right?" **he asked me.**

**I couldn't believe he didn't know my name! I've known him since Year 7!**

"Err...um no, it's actually Rin, but you can call me Sadie if that's easier for you to remember."** I said, being careful not to show that I was upset.**

"Oh, sorry about that, let's get started."

"Okay; let's get our gear on..." **I said.**

**We put on our lab coats and got all the things we needed and set them up at the table.**

**So there we were...making CHEMISTRY! Get it? CHEMISTRY? Because we're actually mixing...chemicals... After the tutoring was over I waited outside for my mum...she was nowhere to be found.**

**Mikuo came down the steps and walked over to me.**

"Hey, you need a ride?" **he asked.**

"No thanks, my mom is on her way." **I replied, still staring at the road.**

**He laughed. His laugh is so cute!**

"You still get rides from your mum?"

**My mum has been bugging me about getting my license since I turned 17...now is the time I wish that I had listened to her.**

"No...I...it's just that my car is at the shop and you know...my mum is the only one who can get me". **I still didn't take my eyes off of the road.**

"Well it doesn't look like your mom is coming anytime soon. Come on, I'll give you a ride."

**I followed him to his car and got into the passenger seat; while he put his keys into the car and turned on the ignition.**

**And there I was, riding in the car with Mikuo Hatsune! I couldn't believe that this was actually happening! It was perfect except for... The loud rap music that was blasting through the speakers; almost making my ears bleed. And the fact that we weren't holding hands while he was driving... I mean, what could I expect? The guy just learnt my name 4 hours ago. So I just sat there and smiled the whole ride home. And I waved like a creep when he dropped me off. God, why did I do that?!**

**Anyway, I walked into the house to find my mum sat on the sofa watching TV! Had she seriously forgotten about me?!**

"Uh...Mum?" **I stood in the doorway of the living room.**

"Hey Honey! You're just in time for 'Family Feud', come sit down!" **She didn't bother to turn round and look at me. Thanks Mum!**

"Mum, you left me stranded at school!" **I said with annoyance in my voice.**

"Oh darn! I went out for drinks with the girls and I totally forgot." **She was still watching the TV, what a bitch!**

"You forgot about your child?!" **I shouted.**

**I stormed off into my room.**

**Mum followed after me and tried to cheer me up.**

"Rin, I understand that you're mad, but please talk to me." **I heard from the other side of the door.**

**I admit, I shouldn't be mad at my mum but sometimes the little things that she does bother me.**

**I sat on my white stool and ignored her.**

"Rin, are you okay?" **She sounded worried; I knew I had to answer this time.**

"I'm fine Mom, just please leave me alone." **I said. I just needed to be left alone.**

"I saw a boy drop you off, he looked cute."

**Oh no...**

"Mum, I said leave me alone."

**Okay, so I probably shouldn't have been that mean to her but hey; I told her to leave me alone.**

"Okay...but if you want to wear my red lipstick tomorrow then you can. The boys love it."

**Maybe I will!**

"Thanks..." **I said, pretending not to care.**

"Goodnight Sweetheart." **She said and then I heard her footsteps walking back down the corridor.**

**THURSDAY 3**

**I was talking to Teto about my tutoring session with Mikuo when he came up to me! Not to mention, I wearing Mum's red lipstick.**

"Hey, Rin! I passed my Chemistry test all thanks to you." **He smiled at me.**

"Really? That's great, Mikuo!" **I replied. I was really pleased that I'd helped him out!**

"I was wondering if I could stop by your place after school, and you could help me with my homework."

**He just asked if he could come over to my house!**

"Yeah! Of course!" **I said. **

**WOO!**

"Sweet! I'll see you at 4. Oh, and nice lipstick. Red looks good on you."

**He walked off, leaving a pleased Teto and an ecstatic Rin!**

"OMG! Mikuo Hatsune is coming over to your house! And he complimented you!" **Teto cried, she was just as excited about this as I was!**

"I know! My mum was so right about this lipstick." **I smirked.**

"You have to call me and tell me all about it." **She smiled.**

"You'll be the first person to know how it goes!" **I said as I walked down the corridor towards my next class.**

_**Time Skip...**_

**Me and Mikuo were sat in the study. It was so unreal. The guy of my dreams was in MY house.**

"The goal is to try to get each side of the formula to balance." **I explained.**

"Oh...I think I get what you're saying." **Mikuo said, writing down the answer into his book.**

**Just then I heard my mum come through the front door.**

"Rin! I just got back from Tesco and they didn't have those tampons that you wanted."

'_Oh god, kill me now.' _**I thought to myself.**

**Then she came into the study to humiliate me some more!**

"So I got you this other kind, they're in a cute black box!"

'_PLEASE?' _**I screamed inside my head.**

"Oh I'm sorry Honey; I didn't know you had company." **Her eyes darted straight over to Mikuo.**

"Mum, this is Mikuo Hatsune, I'm tutoring him." **I said, gesturing towards the teal haired hottie.**

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Kagane." **He smiled politely.**

"Call me Meiko, hun. So Mikuo, you like football?" **She asked.**

"Yes! I'm captain of our football team."

"Great! Why don't you kids take a break from studying and come and watch the game?"

**It was official...my mother was cooler than me. She got him to watch football with her, how come I couldn't do that? Why was it that my MUM had more in common with Mikuo than I did?**

"I bet you a tenner that my team will win." **Mikuo challenged.**

"You're on, Hatsune!" **Mum said.**

"You wanna bet too, Rin?" **Mikuo asked, looking at me from across the room.**

"No, I'm just going to sit here and count the crumbs on the floor." **I replied, staring down at the floor.**

"Okay? Have fun with that!" **He went back to watching the TV.**

**Then Mikuo's phone started ringing.**

"Excuse me ladies, I have to take this". **Mikuo said, getting up and walking into the hall.**

"Okay sister, it's your turn to do some of the work now. I'm in a good mood so ask him out." **Mum said, actually getting serious.**

"Mum...girls don't ask out guys out." **I replied.**

"Well YOU are today. He's a catch; now suck it up and ask him out." **Mum said triumphantly.**

"But...but...but..." **I stuttered.**

"Butts are for pooping...and occasionally shaking." **Mum smirked and then walked out of the room and down the corridor.**

**Mum was right. I had to suck it up and ask him like a real woman. As I was about to turn around Mikuo came in!**

"Hey Rin, are you busy tomorrow after school?" **Mikuo asked.**

'_OH MY GOD. He's asking me out! I'm freaking out! FREAK-ING OUT!'_

"Nope, I'm totally free. No plans AT ALL!" **I smiled like a creep, why do I keep doing that?!**

"Great! Do you think you can fill in as the mascot for tomorrow's game? Miki just called in sick with the flu."

**How could I say no to that beautiful smile? And those perfect teal eyes...**

"Umm...yeah sure..." **I sighed.**

"Thanks Rin! I knew you wouldn't let me down."

**What have I just agreed to?**

**FRIDAY.**

**Mum was sat in the car waiting for me when I got back from school.**

"Hey Sweetheart! Hop on in and we'll go shopping! What the hell happened to your face, Rin?!" **She was referring to my horrible panther face paint.**

"Don't wanna talk about it..." **I said through gritted teeth.**

**Being the mascot was so embarrassing. I had to dance, and a little kid threw Pepsi on my shoes.**

**Suddenly Miku Zatsune's (Mikuo's girlfriend) orange car pulled up on the street and Mikuo came out in his football uniform.**

"Hey, Rin!" **Mikuo called.**

"Hey, Mikuo, what's up?"** I asked, walking over to him.**

"I just wanted to say thanks for being a good sport at the game today. The crowd loved you!" **Mikuo smiled.**

"Well I'd do anything for the school." **I blushed.**

"Hurry up, Babe! We're missing the team dinner!" **Miku called from the car, one hand on the wheel, the other in a fist resting against her head.**

"I gotta go, but thanks again Rin." **Mikuo said as he got back into the car and drove off with his gorgeous girlfriend.**

**And just like that, my whole day was screwed up. My mum spent the whole day telling me how there's "other fish in the sea". I don't want the "other fish". I want the shark! The beautiful, teal eyed, football playing shark! Well that was my 3 days of awesomeness and hell, thanks for listening. Talk to you all later!**

**Until next time.**

**-Orange Lover**

**Also, I want to say a big thank you to:**

**MizuneMinamiki**

**Lynn 'Ne'-chan**

**Crashgirl701**

**For following the story!**

**Bye!**


	3. The LenMiku Situation

**Hey, guys! It's Chapter 2! And just so you know, Len comes into the story today! Enjoy!**

**Rosie-Sama98: Well I'm British so I decided to do Tesco instead of Wal-Mart because that would just be weird.**

**Yeah, she was a panther! Meiko seems to be better at getting along with Mikuo than Rin is...-_-**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Fruitloops25: Of course you can have some chocolate! *gives some through computer screen* J**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Crashirl701: Woo! I'm one of those stories! :D**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: I'm RinxLen too, just wait and see...;)**

**Thanks for the review!**

**MizuneMinamiki: You can read while you have dinner?! I wish I were you. I'm so happy that it was good enough to share with your mum! YAY!**

**Yeah, it's probably one of the most embarrassing things that can happen when a boy is over. But that's Meiko for ya!**

**I like how Meiko is the cool one in this situation too!**

**Well I couldn't let them get together in the first chapter...what would be the fun in that? ;)**

**The other Vocaloids don't know about the blog but maybe they will find it soon, I don't know.**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Orange Lover.**

**"The Len/Miku Situation"**

**Anon: Hey everyone, I hope you're all doing okay. It's time to update you guys on my weekend. Are you ready? Let's start on Saturday...**

**SATURDAY...**

**I sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast (it was egg on toast, bacon and a cup of coffee) when Mum came in.**

"Hey, Honey, how are you feeling?" **she asked me.**

"I'm feeling fine Mum." **I mumbled into my bacon.**

"You sure? It's 5pm and you're only just eating breakfast, Rin." **Mum questioned, smiling like she was having the best day ever.**

"I said I'm fine Mum." **I replied. **

"Is this about Mikuo?"

"No Mum..."

"Good, because there's other guys out there...you know, guys like Mrs. Kagamine's son." **She smiled, coming over and smoothing my hair down.**

"You set me up with someone, didn't you?" **I sighed.**

**Then the doorbell rang.**

"Oh, I wonder who that could be!" **Mom smiled and walked off.**

"Fuck my life." **I cursed.**

** I couldn't believe my mum was setting me up on a date...wait, actually yes I can.**

**I was still sat at the table when this cute blonde haired boy wearing a hat walked into the kitchen!**

"Hey, I'm Len. Nice to meet you." **He said.**

**Oh my god. He looked like he just stepped out of an Urban Outfitters catalogue!**

"H-hi I'm R-R-Rin." **I stuttered as I got out of my chair and leant back on the table.**

"We're gonna head over to my friend's barbeque. I hope that's okay with you."

"That sounds perfect." **I smiled.**

**So I got changed into my black, purple and blue mini dress and black toms and went to the barbeque.**

**And there we were... How was it that a guy who doesn't even go to my school gets invited to the barbeque of the year but I don't?!**

**Miku was on the front patio dancing in a pink and green polka dot bikini looking like a slut. I guess we're at her barbeque. I should've known. But how is a Len friend of Miku?**

"Hey Len! Come on over!" **She gestured to him to come over and gave him a dazzling smile I would kill to have.**

**Len went up the steps and walked over to her.**

"Hey Rin, can you go grab some drinks for the beautiful Miku and myself?" **He asked me.**

"Sure! Not a problem Len!" **I smiled.**

**Of course I didn't give that jerk a drink! I left the party and walked home.**

**On the way back I saw Miku working on some stuff at the front of his house and I decided to say hi.**

"Mikuo?" **I stopped walking and waited for a response.**

"Hey Rin! What are you doing over here?" **He came away from what he was making and smiled.**

"I just left your girlfriend's party..." **I said.**

"Sweet, how was it?" **He asked.**

"It was...fun." **I lied.**

"That's good; I'm not much of a party person that's why I didn't bother going." **He smiled.**

"Same here, parties aren't really my thing." **I replied.**

"Hey do you mind hanging out with me for a bit? I could really use the company before the party is over." **He asked me.**

"Sure! I'd love to!" **I smiled.**

**We sat in the back of his dad's truck and hung out.**

** We talked about so many things that night. He told me about his parent's divorce...His little brother... He talked about how his dad is his best friend. He even told me about how he broke his arm in Year 1. Of course I had no interesting stories...but he listened to what I had to say. I kind of forgot all about his girlfriend...and Len. The only things that mattered were him and the stars in the sky. It was honestly a perfect night. I looked at the time on my phone and it was time for me to head home before my mum sent out a search party. **

"I better get going, it's kind of late." **I sighed.**

"Yeah I had better help Miku clean up anyway. Thanks for talking to me, I had a blast." **He smiled.**

"The pleasure was all mine." **I insisted.**

**He laughed.**

"Dork. Text me when you get home so I can know you made it there alive." **He said.**

"Okay, I definitely will." **I replied.**

**I rounded the corner and-**

"Oh shit."

**Len and Miku were making out on her car!**

**Why was it that I had to be the one to see these two together? Why did I have to walk down THAT street? Here's a tip for Miku: If you wanna cheat on your boyfriend at least do it somewhere private you dumbass.**

**SUNDAY J**

** I called Neru over to tell her what I saw and how I should handle the situation. **

"And you're sure the girl was Miku?" **She asked.**

"I'm positive it was her. I know what I saw Neru." **I replied, sitting on the carpet.**

"Well...maybe you should tell Mikuo." **Neru said.**

"He probably wouldn't even believe me." **I sighed.**

**The doorbell rang.**

"Rin! Your cousin is here!" **Mum called.**

**I came out of my room to greet my cousin, Rui.**

"Hey!" **She said, smiling at me.**

** It was strange to see Rui after her little "incident"...you'll find out more about that later... **

**I see she's cut her again and dyed it red.**

**;)**

"Hey Rui! What are you doing here?!" **I asked.**

"Eh I was bored and I decided to pay my favourite cousin a little visit." **She said**

"Rui Sweetheart, how's your sister?" **Mum asked.**

"Uh...Lin is still being...well Lin." **Rui said, looking at the floor.**

"Oh my, that poor girl." **Mum sighed.**

**Lin's not really the kind of person you'd like to be seen with. Let's just say that her occupation involves poles and skimpy outfits.**

"Um...come on Rui, let's go in my room." **I said, and led Rui into my room where Neru was waiting for us.**

**_Time Skip..._**

"Okay so what's the big deal about this Hatsune kid?" **Rui asked, sitting on the bed**

"He's the star of the school and his girlfriend cheated on him last night." **Neru replied, sitting on the floor.**

"And why do you guys care?" **She asked again.**

"Because I've got to know him and I can't just sit here and watch him get hurt." **I said, perching on the end of my desk.**

"We have to do something to let Mikuo know that Miku is cheating on him." **Neru said.**

"We can write him a letter! You know like the girls did on 'Jersey Shore'." **Rui suggested.**

"...that's actually not a bad idea." **I contemplated.**

"Okay, you can start the letter like: Dear Mikuo; you're girlfriend is a fucking whore." **Rui smirked, getting off of the bed.**

"Yeah!" **Neru piped in, standing up.**

"She was making out with him and I'm pretty darn sure she sucked his-" **Rui tried to finish but I cut her off.**

"RUI!" **I got Microsoft Word up onto my laptop.**

"Okay okay. Let's see, let me think..." **She said.**

"Hmmm..." **Neru joined in.**

"I think I got it." **I said, and started to type.**

"Oh yeah...shit just got real." **Rui smirked, looking over my shoulder at what I'd written.**

**After we typed the letter, Neru left and Rui and I watched TV with my mum.**

**The doorbell rang.**

"I'll get it, it's probably my sister." **Rui got up and opened the door to see Len standing there.**

"Hey, is Rin home?" **He asked.**

"Yeah but I'm home too. How ya doin' hot stuff I'm Rui." **Rui said, saluting him with a wink.**

"Uh...hi Rui, I really need to speak with Rin." **Len said, looking down the corridor to see if he could spot me.**

"Eh fine... Rin some guy is here for you!" **Rui called to me.**

**I came in and saw Len.**

"Rui, can you give us a minute?" **I asked, making sure not to get too angry until she had gone.**

"Call me!" **She said, before going back into the living room.**

"Alright what do you want?" **I snapped.**

"I'm just checking up on you. You totally bailed on me last night at the barbeque." **He smiled.**

"I bailed on YOU? YOU were too busy kissing Miku's ass to even notice I was gone." **I shouted.**

"Come on Rin, calm down. Let's not make this a big deal." **He said, gesturing with his arms to 'cool me down'.**

"Oh, fuck you." **I said, and went back inside to see Rui, who had been watching us through the glass of the front door.**

"Awh come on Rin. Let's work this out, maybe I can take you out for a little while today. No parties, I promise." **He frowned.**

**I and Rui both bid our goodbyes by swearing at him. Rui held up one finger, I held up two.**

**Later That Night 3**

**Rui had left a few hours later when her sister finally showed up and I got ready for bed. It was only 7pm and I was dead tired. **

**I was napping when Mikuo came into my room.**

"Rin? Rin wake up, it's Mikuo." **He said.**

**I kept snoring.**

** When I opened my eyes and realised it was Mikuo in MY ROOM, I almost had a heart attack. **

"Oh my god how'd you get in here?" **I asked, getting off of my bed.**

"I climbed through your window..." **he laughed when he saw the appalled look on my face,**"Your mum let me in Loser." **He replied.**

"I'm sorry I look terrible. I don't mean to sound rude but what are you doing here?" **I asked.**

"I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna go down to the lake with me." **He smiled.**

"Um...shouldn't Miku be going with you?" **I raised an eyebrow.**

"She's busy with...I don't know she didn't tell me. But what do you say?" **He asked.**

"Yeah, just let me put on some makeup and actual clothes." **I smiled, looking at my t-shirt and jogging bottoms.**

"No don't change a thing Rin, you look great." **He said.**

**So I put on a pair of trainers and went with him to the lake.**

**Mikuo took off his top and shoes and jumped in straight away but I was sat by the edge wearing my new bikini.**

"Come on Rin get in! You're missing out!" **Mikuo called as he propped his arms up on the edge.**

"No way! I bet that water is freezing!" **I said.**

"Get in for me...please?" **He asked.**

"Let me test out the water first..." **I said, getting up and putting the tip of my big toe into the water.**

"It feels great doesn't it?" **He smiled.**

"It's cold!"** I frowned.**

"You're lame Rin..." **Mikuo said, making a starfish in the water.**

"I am not!" **I said.**

"LAME-OOO!" **He shouted.**

"I'll show you!" **I cried, and jumped in.**

** I felt bad spending time with Mikuo knowing he was going to get his heart broken by that letter tomorrow. Something is telling me it's going to end like it did on 'Jersey Shore': TERRIBLE. I'm headed to bed now guys. I'll keep you posted.**

**Until next time.**

**-Orange Lover.**

**So there you have it! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and found it just as funny as the last one. J**

**Also I want to say a big thank you to Fruitloops25 for following and favouriting the story!**

**Also thank you to the people who favourited the story last time. J**

**Bye!**


	4. Father Knows Best

**Chapter 3!**

**Rosie-Sama98: Haha, I'm sure Mikuo will break up with Miku when he finds out... Yay! Mikuo is cute! **

**I really don't like Len right now either, but maybe something will happen...**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Fruitloops25: Len is a *beep*!**

**Yep, I keep watching it whilst writing this, if any random people come into it then that's why!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**MizuneMinamiki: Yeah, it's something we all do together but I'd love to eat it on my own.**

**It's cool how your mum is so interested in these fanfics – especially mine! **

**Well we all know that eating breakfast in the morning is waaaaaay too mainstream!**

**I'm glad I shocked you with my storyline. *evil smile* **

**I know, I really hate Miku!**

**Rui is my favourite character too, she's just so cool!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Crashgirl701: She's just that good!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Orange Lover.**

"**Father Knows Best"**

**Hello world, and welcome back to another week of my miserable life. Let's begin, shall we? **

**MONDAY.**

**I was sat in the car with Dad about to go to school but I just didn't feel like I could do it.**

"I don't think I can make it to school today Dad." **I sighed.**

"Why not? You didn't study for a test? You don't have to run a mile in PE? Your friends didn't come to school?" **Dad asked, worriedly.**

"I'm just feeling kind of sick..." **I murmered.**

"I'm sure your mother has some medicine in the house, you'll be fine!" **Dad said.**

**If I told my dad my arm fell off he'd tell me to use one of my old doll arms until school was over. **

"You wanna go inside and get the medicine Rin?" **Dad asked me.**

"No Dad I'm fine, let's just go." **I frowned.**

**When I got to school I found Neru standing in the corridor with a folorn face; watching a crowd of people.**

"Hey did you slip the note in Mikuo's locker yet?" **I asked.**

"No...someone beat me to it." **Neru frowned and pointed to Miku and Mikuo arguing in front of everyone.**

"Wait, what?!" **I said, not having fully taken in what she'd just told me.**

"Just tell me, is it true?" **Mikuo asked Miku.**

"I don't know what you're talking about." **Miku replied.**

"Miku! My best friend saw you and some hipster kid!" **Mikuo shouted.**

"You're seriously going to believe him?" **Miku frowned.**

"Did you cheat on me? Yes or no?" **Mikuo asked.**

"Yeah I cheated on you Mikuo."** Miku admitted. **

**She didn't even seem ashamed or anything. Mikuo just walked off, leaving all of the tension behind him.**

"What the hell are you guys looking at?" **Miku snapped, looking around at everyone,** "Show's over assholes." **She shouted.**

**Later That Day...**

**I decided to visit Mikuo at his house just to see how he's doing but someone got there first... **

"Hey..."** I heard, and then saw someone going up to Mikuo!**

'_Shit, it's Miku! I have to hide behind a tree...hopefully they won't see me.' _**I quickly darted behind a tree and watched.**

"Hey Miku..." **Mikuo sighed, whilst getting up to talk to her.**

"I just wanted to apologize for making a scene today at school." **Miku smiled sadly.**

"Yeah...we should've talked about it in private. Why did you cheat?" **He asked.**

"You don't treat me the way a good boyfriend should. You've changed since your parent's divorce." **She frowned.**

"I'm trying my best to be the guy I was before all of this, but it's really hard, Miku." **Mikuo said.**

"Well suck it up, Mikuo! Get over it!" **Miku shouted.**

"You're unbelievable. Bye." **Mikuo frowned.**

**Then he went inside; leaving that bitch out there alone. I stayed behind my tree frowning.**

**SATURDAY **

**When my dad isn't working, we usually chill out in the garage. I haven't spoken to Mikuo all week. He's all I could really think about. So I was surprised when he showed up at my house. **

"Hey there." **He said, standing at the foot of the garage.**

"Hey! What are you doing here?" **I smiled.**

"Hi I'm Kaito Kegane, who are you?" **Dad said, eyeing Mikuo up and down.**

"Hi Mr. Kegane I'm Mikuo, Mikuo Hatsune." **Mikuo smiled.**

"Mikuo Hatsune, football captain? Wow! What are you doing here? Your team needs donations? Rin, go get my wallet." **Dad said, gesturing for me to go into the kitchen and get it.**

"Actually Mr. Kegane I'm here for Rin." **Mikuo said.**

"Huh...?" **Dad asked, clearly astonished.**

**Am I that unpopular that my dad is surprised when Mikuo Hatsune randomly comes over? I guess so.**

"Can you give us a minute Dad?" **I asked.**

"Alright, I'll check up on you two in a few minutes." **Dad said, getting up and leaving.**

**We went over to my foozeball table and started playing.**

"So what are you doing here anyway?" **I asked.**

"I haven't seen you in a while so I just decided to come over." **he smiled,** "I mean it's okay if I'm here right?" **He asked.**

"Yeah of course!" **I replied.**

**We spent the rest of the night playing video games and talking about our favourite things. I wanted to bring up the whole break up thing with him but I just kept my mouth shut. I couldn't let anything ruin this moment. **

"You're going down, Rin!" **He said.**

"No way! Winner gets a piggyback ride!" **I smirked, getting my game head on.**

**Dad came in a cleared his throat when he saw us. You see, Mikuo had me over his shoulder and he kinda accidently had his hand on my butt.**

"Um..." **Dad frowned.**

"Hey, Mr. K!" **Mikuo said.**

"Hey ,Dad! We're just messing around." **I shouted, craning my neck round to get a better look at him.**

"Rin, dinner is ready. I think it's time for you to head home, Mikuo." **Dad scowled and then went back inside.**

"I'm sorry if my dad seemed kind of...rude." **I apologised.**

**He laughed.**

" It's fine, I probably would've reacted in the same way if I'd walked in on something like that." **He smiled.**

"Thanks for coming over, I had a really good time." **I said.**

"No problem. You think you might want to hang out tomorrow? Like a real date." **He asked.**

"Really?!" **I did that creepy smile again. Dammit!**

"Yeah it'll be fun!" **He smiled.**

"I'd love to!" **I said.**

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Night Rin." **He said and walked off down the street.**

**SUNDAY 3**

**I had my mum and Teto help me pick out the perfect date outfit for that day. **

**I picked out a blue hoodie with a white puppy with a red collar on it and skinny jeans.**

"No..." **Mum and Teto both said together.**

**I picked out a long, tight black jumper and transparent, blue, flowery tights.**

"Nope." **They both said again.**

**I picked out a turquoise off the shoulder belly top with a picture of a black and white elephant on it with black shorts.**

"Yes!" **Teto said.**

"Uh, no." **Mum snapped.**

**I finally picked out a long black, purple and pink vest top and a black skirt.**

"Yes!" **Teto and Mum said in unison.**

**I was on my way to the kitchen to get some water when I overheard my parents talking. **

"I don't know why you're pumping Rin up about this date with Mikuo." **Dad said.**

"Kaito, it's her first date with a boy. It's my job as a mum to pump her up." **Mum smiled.**

"Exactly, it's her FIRST date. Why would a guy like Mikuo be interested in her?" **Dad snapped.**

"Kaito, what are you trying to say?" **Mum asked, frowning.**

"Mikuo is the star footballer, he goes for cheerleaders not girls like Rin." **Dad sighed.**

"Kaito..." **Mum frowned.**

"I love Rin with all my heart but you and I both know she's no cheerleader. She's not Mikuo's type, Meiko." **Dad said.**

"You stop right now. Mikuo is a kind boy that just wants to spend time with Rin. I think he really likes her." **Mum said angrily.**

"Fine, but don't look at me when she comes home crying about how he's only using her." **Dad frowned.**

**I just stood in the corridor listening to them. I can't believe that my own father felt that way!**

**The doorbell rang.**

**Was my dad right? Was Mikuo using me? Did he really like me? I HAD to ask. **

**I opened the door up to Mikuo.**

"Do you like me?" **I asked.**

"Um...yes..." **Mikuo replied.**

"Why?" **I asked.**

"There's a lot of things I like about you..." **Mikuo said.**

"Like...?" **I asked.**

"I like the fact that you're awkward as hell. You snort sometimes when you laugh. You can't say spaghetti, you put on chapstick every 5 minutes. You're the only person I know who can pull off oversized glasses, you smell like strawberries, you write on your shoes. And every time I get a text from you my stomach drops. Those are just a few things." **Mikuo smiled.**

"Really?" **I said, feeling my cheeks turning crimson.**

"Yes really, now come on!" **He said and took me to his car.**

**After those amazing and embarrassing comments, he took me out to this cute diner. **

**We sat outside in the sun and I really felt like a princess.**

**Mikuo's princess.**

"Thank you again for taking me out." **I said.**

"No, thank you for hanging out with me for the last couple of weeks. You've been a good friend." **He replied.**

"You don't hang out with any of your friends anymore?" **I asked.**

"Not often...I've been kind of closed off since my parents divorced. That's the reason why Miku cheated on me." **Mikuo replied.**

"That has to be the dumbest reason ever." **I said.**

"I thought so too. I'm glad I'm not with her anymore, she was no good to me." **Mikuo said.**

"I totally agree, you're better off without her." **I agreed.**

**Little did I know that Miku had been walking down the street and had seen us together.**

**MONDAY...**

**I felt on top of the world the next day. Mikuo even let me borrow his Letterman jacket! **

**Until I heard the conversation taking place in front of me.**

"Hey did you hear that my ex boyfriend Mikuo is using some girl just so he can pass his classes?" **Miku whispered a little too loudly to her best friend, Luka.**

"No way! Who's the girl?" **Luka asked.**

"Some girl named RIN! Mikuo needs good grades to stay on the team and he's totally using her!" **Miku giggled.**

"OMG that's so funny. She's an idiot if she thinks she has a chance with Mikuo." **Luka scoffed.**

"Right! I mean, she's not even a LITTLE pretty." **Miku smirked.**

**Then the bell rang.**

**I walked out of the classroom to find Mikuo waiting for me.**

"Hey Rin, ready to go?" **He asked me.**

**I walked straight past him.**

"Rin?" **Mikuo frowned.**

**Miku was smirking behind him.**

**A part of me wants to believe that Miku was being a bitch...But another part makes me think that my dad was right... What do you guys think? Ugh! I'm so frustrated and confused! This week can't possibly get any worse...right? **

**Until next time.**

**-Orange Lover.**

**Peace out mofos!**

**Thanks to kataang 1996 for following my story!**


	5. The World's Worst Person

**I give you...Chapter 4!**

**Rosie-Sama98: Well you might be a little disappointed after reading this...**

**Len is coming back into the picture soon, so keep reading!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**MizuneMinamiki: Haha, I think Miku was just jealous as well and Rin should follow her heart! I think Mikuo really does care about Rin though, because he seems genuinely interested in what she has to say. Miku is such a bitch! Who would cheat on Mikuo? Well it was Len... ;)**

**I wish I could stay out of drama but my life doesn't seem to allow it****; I'm sure Rin will make the right decision about Mikuo in the end.**

**You'll see how Len comes into this soon...**

**I was really annoyed at myself for making Miku turn so bitchy on Mikuo but that's just how she is.**

**About the criticism: I write all of my chapters in advance so I won't be taking the criticism until Chapter 6****.**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Orange Lover. **

"**And the Award for the World's Worst Person Goes To..."**

**Hey guys. It's time for me to vent...so here it goes.**

**MONDAY NIGHT 3**

**I was napping when a certain someone was outside my room.**

"RIN! RIN, GET UP! RIN!"

**I woke up to see Mikuo standing outside my window...like a creep. **

"What do you want?" **I frowned.**

"Can you meet me in the garage?" **Mikuo asked.**

**I nodded and went into the garage. I pressed the button and found Mikuo waiting outside.**

"Can you please tell me why you won't talk to me?" **He asked.**

"I overheard Miku saying that you were using me just to pass your classes?" **I frowned.**

"You actually believe something that MIKU said? You have to be kidding me!" **He shouted.**

"Well it could be true. Guys like you don't give girls like me a chance. I'm not popular...or pretty. So it would make sense that you'd take advantage of me. I guess I was pretty stupid to think that I actually had a chance with you, huh?" **I sighed.**

**Mikuo walked over to me.**

"Rin, shut up." **He smiled.**

"What?!" **I shouted.**

"I said: SHUT. UP." **He smiled.**

"Ugh, you jerk!" **I scowled.**

**Before I could do anything he kissed me. My first kiss! It tasted of leek but what do you expect? Mikuo loves leek.**

"Okay, I'll shut up." **I smiled.**

**Then we kissed some more.**

**TUESDAY **

**Teto came over the next day and we talked about the "special" day Mikuo planned.**

"Mikuo said he had something special planned for me tomorrow, what do you think it is?" **I asked.**

"Sex, duh!" **Teto smiled, relaxing on my bed.**

"No...I mean...do you really think so?" **I said.**

"Of course! I mean you guys did all the romantic stuff already so he totally wants sex." **Teto said.**

"I don't know, Teto, he doesn't seem like the type to rush into things like that." **I said, biting my lip.**

"Rin...he's a GUY. You know that's all guys think about!" **Teto replied.**

"Well...I guess..." **I said.**

**Does Mikuo really want to go that far? We haven't even been going out that long...**

**WEDNESDAY**

**I went over to Mikuo's house with him after school.**

"Thanks for coming Rin; I'm so excited for this!" **He smiled.**

"Really?!" **I asked, blushing.**

"Yeah! I've been wanting to share something like this with someone for so long. I know you're the right person." **He said.**

"Awh, Mikuo! Okay let me get ready and then we can start." **I smiled.**

"Go get ready?" **He asked.**

"Yes! I need to change, so where's your bathroom?" **I said.**

"Oh...um okay the bathroom is right there..." **He said, pointing to the door on our right. He was smiling so I guess me taking off some clothes isn't an issue.**

**I went into the bathroom and took off my white vest stop and brown sleeveless jacket.**

"I don't think I've ever been this nervous in my entire life! I bet he's so experienced! God, he's going to think I'm horrible! Come on, Rin, pull yourself together! You can do this! Why the hell did I wear a neon green bra?! I know...I'll just take it off!" **I said to myself and took it off.**

**So that leaves me and my beige shorts.**

"Rin, are you ready?!" **I heard Mikuo ask from outside the door.**

"Ommgggg he's so eager! Okay, it's SHOWTIME!" **I murmured, **"Okay, Mikuo, come in." **I shouted so that he could hear me.**

**So he walked in and as soon as he saw me his jaw dropped.**

"Rin...where's your clothes?" **He asked.**

"Wait...y-you didn't wanna have sex?" **I stuttered.**

"No...I mean yes...but...fuck is this a trick question?" **He said.**

"Oh my god, I'm so embarrassed...turn around!" **I shouted.**

**Mikuo turned around and I grabbed my bra. I was just about to put it on when I saw him turning around ever so slightly.**

"No peeking, Mikuo!" **I frowned.**

**He laughed.**

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." **He smiled.**

**After that horrible incident, we sat down in his room.**

"I wanted us to have a game night with my little brother; I guess I should have been more clear." **He said.**

"Ya think?" **I muttered.**

"I'm sorry, Rin, that time will come soon just not right now." **He said, resting his hands on his knees.**

"I think I should just leave, I can't handle any more embarrassment." **I said.**

**So I left.**

**SATURDAY.**

**I decided to talk to my mum, you know, for a few words of wisdom.**

**She was reading a book at the desk in the study so I pulled up a chair from the table and sat with her.**

"So what's on your mind, Honey?" **She asked, whilst reading.**

"I've been texting Mikuo all week and he hasn't responded and I never see him at school. I think he's done with me." **I sighed.**

"He's probably busy with football, Rin. You can always go over to his house and check on him." **She said, still reading.**

"No, Mum, I don't think that's it. I did something stupid and I scared him off." **I frowned.**

"And what exactly did you do?" **She asked her nose still in the book.**

"If I told you, you'd probably disown me as a daughter for being such a dumbass." **I sighed.**

"I doubt that. But if you want to talk to him then go get him, Rin. You can't always expect him to make the first move." **Mum said, that book better not be '50 Shades of Grey'!**

"You know what, Mum...you're right." **I said and went out.**

**When I stepped out of the front door I saw Neru coming over to me.**

"Hey! Are you ready to go to the fair?" **She asked.**

"I'm sorry, Neru, I won't be able to make it." **I frowned.**

"Aw, why not? We've been planning this for weeks now!" **She sighed.**

"I have to go find Mikuo, he hasn't talked to me in days and I'm worried. We can go to it next year." **I said.**

"So you're ditching me for Mikuo?" **She scowled.**

"I'm sorry, Neru, Mikuo comes first right now." **I frowned.**

"He didn't even know your name a couple of weeks ago, Rin and now you're putting him first?" **She asked.**

"Listen, I don't expect you to understand since you don't know what it feels like to be with a guy like Mikuo." **I scowled.**

"Why would I wanna be with a guy who doesn't hang out with me in public and doesn't even claim me as his girlfriend?" **She said.**

"That's not true; we have hung out in public. You're just jealous."** I said spitefully.**

"Wow, you're really pulling the jealousy card on me, Rin?" **She scowled.**

**Then Dad came outside.**

"Hey girls settle down, now what's going on here?" **Dad asked.**

"I'm outta here, have fun with Mikuo." **Neru said, walking off.**

"All of this fighting is over a boy? What has gotten into you, Rin?" ** Dad frowned.**

"Leave. Me. Alone." **I said through gritted teeth.**

**My dad and Neru were getting on my nerves. I just had to hurry over to Mikuo's house before I lost my mind.**

**I rung his bell and waited. After about 10 seconds he opened the door.**

"Hey, Rin, what are you doing here?" **He asked.**

"I was worried about you, I haven't heard from you in days." **I sighed.**

"Mikuo, is everything okay?" **A** **girl's voice asked from inside his living room.**

**I couldn't believe it.**

"Who's in there, Mikuo?" **I asked.**

**When Mikuo didn't give me an answer I went in there for myself; only to find a girl sat on his sofa!**

"Bonjour." **She said to me.**

"Rin, this is Gumi Megpoid. I'm giving her French lessons." **Mikuo said, walking into the living room.**

**Gumi Megpoid? I've heard that name before...in the news? Or maybe in a magazine? I don't know it's been years...**

**;)**

"Since when do you speak French?" **I said.**

"Since I was 4..." **Mikuo said.**

**How nice.**

"Aren't you a little too old to be taking French lessons from some kid in secondary school, Gumi?" **I asked.**

"I'm affordable, and I could really use the money right now, Rin." **Mikuo butted in.**

"I was talking to Hayden not you Mikuo." **I snapped.**

"Wow, Mikuo, you're girlfriend sure is...feisty." **Gumi smiled, standing up.**

"She's uh...she's not my girlfriend." **Mikuo stuttered.**

"Do you really expect me to believe you're "tutoring" a beautiful 20 something year old? My dad was right about you." **I scowled and walked out of the house and down the street.**

"Rin, come on, you're overreacting to all of this." **Mikuo called after me, frowning.**

"You need a girl that's older and mature, hun. Trust me, older is better." **Gumi said, walking over to him.**

**I went home and drank out of every bottle of alcohol I could find. **

**Mum came into the kitchen where I was leaning on the table with two wine bottles next to me.**

"Hey, Sweetheart, how'd things go with Mikuo?" **She asked.**

**I ignored her.**

"Rin, are you drinking?" **She scowled**

"Leave me the fuck alone, Mum." **I murmured.**

"I am your mother and you do not talk to me like that." **She said.**

"Fuck off." **I said.**

"That's it. Go to your room right now. You are grounded, Rin." ** She said.**

"Mum...I said, FUCK OFF!" **I shouted.**

**I stood up and pushed her over. Then Dad came in.**

"Girls I can hear you from outside, what's going on?" **Dad asked.**

**Then he saw Mum lying unconscious on the floor.**

"Meiko?! Rin, what the hell happened?!" **Dad shouted.**

"She made me do it, Dad." **I scowled.**

**And with that I went into my room.**

**A few hours later I sobered up a bit and realized that I hit my mum. I couldn't believe I did that. **

**I went into the living room to find Dad watching TV.**

"Dad...is Mum going to be okay?" **I asked.**

**He kept looking at the TV.**

"Dad?" **I said.**

"Go to your room, Rin, I can't even look at you right now." **He said, staring at the TV.**

**So I did as I was told and went back into my room.**

**I don't blame my dad for being mad at me...but for him to say he couldn't look at me killed me. Not only am I a fucked up friend, I'm a fucked up daughter too. It's funny how all of this happened when I met Mikuo. I would never in a million years treat my friends and family this way. What's wrong with me you guys? I don't like the person I'm turning into...**

**Until next time.**

**-Orange Lover.**

**I have to tell you guys that I won't be uploading for a while because I'm going to Menorca on Friday! I'm gonna miss ya but you'll get to find out what happens soon. Bye!**

**I'd like to thank Rosie-Sama98 for favouriting and following my story!**


	6. Help

**I thought that I'd do a weekend update to make up for my holiday. Ta da!**

**MizuneMinamiki: I'd cheat on anyone for Len - but not my boyfriend because he's pretty much a mini Len anyway! I love Piko too!**

**Yeah, I really like MikuoxRin but I'm a LenxRin shipper more and I would LOVE to see those MikuoxRin pictures. **

**Rin is just so unlucky when it comes to boys that way, but then again she was influenced by Teto. Hmm...**

**I know what it's like for Rin. I and my boyfriend used to be joined at the hip and it would really annoy my friends and it got to the point where I almost lost them because of it. **

**I almost cried writing Rin and Meiko's fight because they're usually so close but it had to be done...**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Fruitloops25: It's fine, I'm just glad I can upload by myself now :p. Haha, I think Rin will realise what she wants soon.**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Orange Lover.**

"**Help."**

**I usually write every few days but so much has happened today...**

**SUNDAY.**

**I decided to leave the house early this morning so I wouldn't have to run into my dad. Since my friends hated me there was only one place left...**

**I knocked on the door and Lin answered.**

"Supp Slut?!" **She said.**

**She took me into the kitchen where I could see Rui and a girl through the window.**

"Can I get you anything? A beer? Cigarette?" **She asked.**

"Lin, I'm only 17..." **I said.**

"What's your point?" **She said.**

"Uh...I'll be outside..." **I said, backing away.**

**I walked over to Rui and her friend.**

"Hey Rui!" **I smiled.**

"Rin?! What the hell are you doin' over here?" **Rui asked.**

"I'm having some issues at home...so..." **I sighed.**

"Bummer. Oh, Rin, this is my friend, Momo." **Rui smiled, Momo turned round and smiled.**

"Nice to meet you, Rin!" **She said.**

"Come on let's go inside and talk about those "issues"." **Rui said, standing up.**

**I spent the next 30 minutes explaining everything to Rui and Momo. **

"I'm so over this Hatsune kid." **Rui sighed, sitting on her sofa.**

"I don't know, Rui, he seems sweet...and misunderstood." **Momo replied, sitting at her feet.**

"You think so?" **I asked.**

"Yeah, maybe we can talk to him for you." **Momo pondered.**

"That's such a stupid idea, Momo." **Rui snapped.**

"No, I think Momo is onto something." **I said.**

"We'll just ask him a few questions about you and his relationships." **Momo replied.**

"This has BAD IDEA written all over it." **Rui sighed.**

"Come on, Rin, it'll be fun." **Momo said.**

**So Rui gave in and Momo drove us over to Mikuo's house. We walked around the side so that he wouldn't see us.**

"Okay look, you stay here and we'll ask Mikuo the questions. Don't move from this spot okay?" **Momo put her hands on my shoulders, gesturing to stay still.**

"Okay, gotcha." **I smiled.**

"Let's just hurry up and get this over with." **Rui groaned.**

**They went up Mikuo's front steps and knocked on the door.**

"Hey can I help you?" **Mikuo asked.**

"Hi we're going around asking about relationships. Can we ask you a few questions?" **Momo asked.**

"Umm...well..." **Mikuo stuttered.**

"Great! First question: Do you have a girlfriend?" **Rui asked.**

"Be honest! Don't hold back!" **Momo smiled.**

"No, I'm single at the moment." **Mikuo replied.**

"What about Rin Kagane?" **Rui scowled.**

"Yeah! What about her? Huh?!" **Momo shouted.**

"I think you two better go." **Mikuo scowled.**

**Rui and Momo walked down the steps and back round the side of the house.**

"Okay...so that didn't go the way I planned." **Rui sighed.**

"No shit." **Momo snapped.**

**After that horrible plan, I went back home and sat in the garage.**

**Mikuo came over and stood outside. **

"I can't believe you sent your friends to ask me questions! If you really wanted to talk to me about this you could've just asked me yourself, Rin! Rin...? Are you crying?" **He asked.**

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I'm going through a lot right now and I just wanted answers. You treat me so well and you kiss me but you don't ask me to be your girlfriend. Am I not good enough to be your girlfriend? I don't understand... And now my parents and friends hate me...I don't need you to hate me now." **I sniffed.**

**Mikuo walked up to me and stroked my cheek.**

"I don't hate you, Rin, now stop crying." **He smiled.**

"Y-you don't?" **I stuttered.**

"No way. How can I hate the person who stole my heart?" **He asked.**

"Are you being serious?" **I smiled.**

"Yes, I want you to be my girlfriend, Rin. I was just nervous at first but I'm ready now." **He said.**

"Are you sure?" **I asked, embracing him.**

"Positive. Now tell me what's been going on with your parents." **He smiled.**

**We sat on the sofa and I blurted out everything.**

**I told Mikuo about my whole family drama and he just held me. I never felt so safe...**

"It's going to be okay, Rin, things will get better soon." **He said, hugging me tighter.**

"I hope so, Mikuo, I really do." **I sighed.**

**When Mikuo left I went into my parents' room hoping to speak to my mum but she wasn't there. Then Dad came in.**

"What part of 'You're grounded.' don't you understand?"**He asked.**

"I just came here to see Mum." **I said, staring out of the window.**

"Your mother is in the hospital. You would know that if you didn't leave the house without permission this morning." **He scowled.**

"I'm sorry, Dad. I'm sorry for everything." **I frowned.**

"Just please go to your room, Rin." **He said.**

**I went to my room...but I was in so much pain...emotional pain. I had to make it go away. I just needed something to NUMB the pain...but what? **

**I went to the bathroom and saw some pain killers on the side next to the sink.**

"Have I really hit rock bottom?" **I asked myself.**

**I heard footsteps stop outside the bathroom door.**

"You're not gonna do it." **Len said, leaning against the door frame.**

"How'd you get in here and how do you know?" **I sniffed.**

"If you were gonna do it, you would've done it already. You've been in here for 10 minutes." **He replied.**

"My dad hates me, Len..." **I sighed.**

"Your dad wouldn't have asked me to come over and talk to you if he hated you." **He said.**

"He asked you to come?" **I asked.**

"Yeah, I guess he's concerned. So is your mum. You don't need to hurt yourself to get rid of emotional pain, Rin. Trust me, it only makes things worse." **He said, walking over to me.**

"But I'm hurting so much inside." **I sniffed.**

"Don't hurt yourself on the outside too. You're a beautiful person; you don't need to do this." **He smiled.**

**Even though I thought he was an asshole, I couldn't help but wrap my arms around Len. **

"Thank you so much, Len." **I cried.**

"You're welcome. I know what you're going through and I'll be here for you." **He said**

**A part of me feels like he was just telling me that to make me feel better but another part of me feels like he really cared. I'm glad he was there watching me like a creeper...he possibly saved my life. I need help you guys...REAL help. **

**Until next time.**

**-Orange Lover.**


	7. Beat Down

**I'm about to quote Rui now as I say: Shit's gonna go down this chapter...**

**Fruitloops25: I know!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**MizuneMinamiki: Yep, I know I'm lucky****. I'll see if I can find those photos then! Yeah, I really didn't know what to do but its better now****.**

**Yeah, Rui is my favourite and that's how her personality is too! XDDDDD**

**I know I think he's being pretty shady if you ask me – and I'm writing this story!**

**I think Len may have feelings for Rinny...**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Orange Lover. **

"**Beat Down"**

**Hello all! My brain feels like it's about to ooze out of my skull...I guess it's time to find out why.**

**MONDAY ****J**

**My dad was stood outside of my room calling me.**

"Rin, come on you're already 10 minutes late for school. Rin? That's it, I'm coming in." **He shouted.**

**He walked in to my room to find me standing next to my bed frowning.**

"What's taking you so long? You're gonna have to sign yourself in now." **He asked.**

"I need help Dad." **I sighed.**

"Help? What the hell are you talking about, Rin?" **He frowned.**

"I need help...like professional help. I'm losing it, Dad." **I said, looking down at the floor.**

**My dad let me miss school and took me to a nearby doctor. **

**I was sat on a sofa in the waiting room when a white haired boy walked out of his therapy session and came over to me.**

"Try not to look so nervous." **He smiled.**

"Do I make it that obvious?" **I asked.**

**He laughed.**

"Just a little. Don't stress it; Dr. Brown is a life changer." **He replied.**

"Good, that's exactly what I need. I'm Rin, nice to meet you." **I smiled.**

"Piko. So what brings you here? Parents?" **He asked, sitting down on the other beige sofa.**

"I wanted to come here. I have so much built up inside and I need to let it out. What's your story?" **I said, twisting myself towards him.**

"Pretty much the same as yours. So...do you like The Beatles?" **He said.**

**We talked until it was my turn to see the doctor. She was really nice and I can't wait to go back. When I got home someone was waiting outside for me.**

"Mikuo!" **I smiled my face lighting up.**

"Hey there, Beautiful." **He said.**

"I'm so happy to see you! I've been thinking about you all day!" **I said, hugging him so tightly I thought he might burst.**

"Same here! How'd therapy go?" **He asked.**

**Just then, Dad cleared his throat. I came away from Mikuo and turned to look at him.**

"Wrap it up, Rin, remember you're still grounded." **Dad scowled.**

"I'll call you tonight and tell you all about it." **I said, touching Mikuo's arm.**

"Alright, don't forget!" **He smiled and kissed me.**

"I swear those two are going to be the death of me..." **Dad growled, but we were too busy making out to hear.**

**TUESDAY.**

**My dad let me go volunteer for community service after school. The doctor said it would be good for me.**

**When I got to the beach in my required uniform (a pink top and jeans) I realised I must have been early and went and sat down on a bench.**

**Then Piko came over to me wearing the same outfit!**

"Hey...Rin, right?" **He said, standing beside me.**

"Hey, Piko. You're here for the volunteer work too?" **I asked as he came and sat next to me.**

"No, I just like wearing pink shirts..."**he laughed, **"Yes I am."

"Great! Where is everyone? I think I came too early." **I smiled.**

"Umm...actually you're late. The volunteer work was at 5AM not 5PM." **He said.**

"You're kidding?! GREAT..." ** I laughed, shaking my head.**

**Suddenly I saw Mikuo and one his friends coming down the steps towards us, they must have been surfing. I realised that he hadn't noticed I was here yet so I got up and ran over to him.**

"Mikuo!" **I called after him.**

"Oh..." ** Mikuo said. **

**Why was he being awkward?**

"Hey, Rin, what're you doing here?" **He asked me.**

"I had to volunteer but I came sort of late..." **I sighed, still smiling.**

"Oh, that sucks. Umm...this is my best friend, Akaito." **He said, gesturing towards him.**

"Nice meeting ya." **He smiled.**

**I was waiting for Mikuo to introduce me as his girlfriend...**

" Well guess we better get going, see you around, Rin." **He said.**

"Yeah, see ya later!" **Akaito said, walking off with Mikuo.**

**What exactly just happened?**

**WEDNESDAY **

**I was standing in the hallway when I saw Neru coming in my direction! We still weren't talking.**

"Hey, Neru, I just wanted to say sorry for the other day." **I apologised.**

"Don't worry about it. I miss hanging out with you!" **She smiled.**

"I know! I have so much to tell you!" **I said.**

"Let's talk about it over pizza? My treat!" **She replied.**

"I can't hang out today..." **I sighed.**

"Are you ditching me for Mikuo again?" **She asked, scowling.**

"No I'm grounded...long story." **I sighed.**

"Oh okay. I'll talk to you later!" **She said, walking off to her after school badminton club.**

**I saw Mikuo by the steps talking to two of his friends, Leon and Gakupo. I went over to them.**

"Hey, Mikuo! Are you driving me home today?" **I asked.**

"Ummm..." **Mikuo murmured.**

"Mikuo...what's she talking about?" **Leon said, clearly puzzled.**

"Yeah, Man, what's going on?" **Gakupo asked, one eyebrow raised.**

"Hey...I'll catch up with you in a bit." **Mikuo said to me.**

"Forget it, I'll walk..." **I said, running outside.**

**AFTER SCHOOL**

**When I walked into the kitchen I was greeted with a great surprise!**

"Mum?!" **I asked, not fully believing that she was back.**

"Hey, Honey, how are you?" **She smiled.**

"I am so sorry, Mum. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was drunk and-" **I explained but she cut me off.**

"Rin, Sweetheart, its okay." **She said.**

"I love you so much, Mum and I promise I'll never disappoint you again." **I sniffed.**

"You can never disappoint me, Rin." **She smiled.**

"I love you, Mum." **I said, messing with my hands like I usually do when I'm sad.**

"I love you too, Honey. Now come on, we have a lot of catching up to do." **She said, taking me into the living room and sitting me down on the sofa.**

**Seeing my mom put me in a better mood. I just wanted to relax for the rest of the day.**

**I was reading 'Pride and Prejudice' in the garage when Len showed up.**

"How are you feeling?" **He asked.**

"You really do love creeping up on me, huh?" **I replied, still reading.**

"Whatever, you know you love it when I show up." **He smirked, sitting down next to me.**

"I'm doing great, thanks for asking." **I said whilst putting my book down.**

"Hey...what's up with you and the Hatsune guy?" **He asked.**

"Why do you care?" **I snapped, but I wasn't really angry.**

"I'm just trying to look out for you...the guy is a piece of shit." **He replied, smiling slightly.**

"And this was coming from guy who was the reason for his recent break up..." **I raised my eyebrow.**

**He laughed.**

"Don't judge me alright? What do you see in a guy like him anyway? He's a tool." **He asked, laughing.**

"Umm...if you search 'tool' on Google I'm pretty sure YOUR picture will pop up." **I replied, crossing my arms.**

"You didn't answer my question." **He said.**

"He's a sweet guy who makes me feel good." **I smiled.**

"I can make you feel good too...if you know what I mean." **He smirked.**

**I laughed, I shouldn't have done that. Now he'll think I'm interested!**

"Len!" **I smiled.**

"No but seriously, give me a chance, Rin. I know we got off on a rocky start but I'm a decent guy." **He said.**

"You're good, Len...REAL good." **I said sarcastically.**

"Will you at least think about it?" **He asked.**

"Umm..." **I said why was I considering this?**

"Come on, how can you say no to this face?" **He asked, smiling.**

**I turned around to see Mikuo standing in the doorway!**

"Well, speaking of the devil..." **Len sighed.**

"What's going on, Rin?" **Mikuo asked.**

"Nothing just hanging out with...him." **I replied, turning to Len.**

**He got up and walked towards the doorway.**

"I'm outta here, Rin. Have fun with Mr. Football." **He snarled.**

"I think you both better leave..." **I said.**

"Umm...alright." **Mikuo sighed, and then left with Len.**

**THURSDAY!**

**My mum asked to spend some time with me after school, so we painted outside. I told her about the whole Mikuo situation.**

"Maybe he's one of those private guys who likes to keep their relationships on the low." **She said.**

"Come on, Mum, me and you both know that's a load of bull shit. He never hid his relationship with Miku." **I sighed, putting my brush on the paper harder than usual.**

"Miku is a whore. Guys like to brag about being with whores sometimes." **She contemplated.**

**I laughed.**

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better, Mum." **I smiled sadly.**

**Just then Teto and Neru came over to us.**

"Oh look the girls are here!" **Mum smiled.**

"Hey Mrs. K! Can we hang out with Rin today please?" **Teto asked.**

"Pretty, pretty please?" **Neru chimes in.**

"Umm...I don't know girls..." **Mum frowned.**

"Pleasseeeeeeeee!?" **They both pleaded.**

"Oh fine. You can hang out in the room but do NOT leave the house. Mr. Kagane will freak out." **She said.**

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Mum!" **I said, hugging her.**

**We went into my room and I told my friends about the whole Mikuo situation and they decided to take matters into their own hands.**

"So what exactly are we doing?" **I asked Teto, who was sat on my laptop.**

"Checking Mikuo's Facebook. We need to see if he's talking to other girls." **She replied as she finished hacking into his account.**

"So we're Cyber stalking him?" **I said, doubt written all over my face.**

"Yes, I'm pro at this...I have a lot of time on my hands." **She admitted.**

"Look! He's talking to some blonde girl!" **Neru shouted, pointing to the chat name Lily Spark.**

"She said: 'Can't wait to see you at the arcade tonight!' winky face and heart..." **Teto sighed.**

"What a SLUT!" **Neru shouted.**

"There has to be some kind of mistake." **I said.**

"You know what we have to do, right?" **Teto asked.**

"Pretend this never happened?" **I frowned.**

"We're going to that arcade." **She said, getting out of the chair and dragging us into her car.**

**The arcade was dark and smelled like nachos and popcorn. Why would Mikuo come here?**

"We'll never find him in here, I can barely see anything." **I said, waiting for my eyes to adjust.**

"Found him!" **Teto said, pointing towards Mikuo playing video games while a blonde girl was playing with a bubble machine.**

"And that's the girl from Facebook!" **Neru scowled, folding her arms.**

"He's going over there!" **Teto said as Mikuo walked over to her and put his arm around her waist.**

**I couldn't believe it. He was cheating on me. My dad was right.**

"Go confront him, Rin!" **Neru said, putting her hand on my shoulder.**

"We got your back!" **Teto smiled.**

**Fighting back tears I stormed over to them.**

"What the hell is going on, Mikuo? Who is she?" **I shouted.**

"Rin...I thought you were grounded?!" **Mikuo replied, going pale.**

"If you're going to cheat on me at least do it with someone with a little more class. For god's sake, Mikuo, she's putting her mouth on a filthy bubble machine." **I snapped.**

"Excuse me?" **Lily said, taking her mouth off of the tube and scowling at me.**

"Rin, stop it. Just calm down alright?" **Mikuo said.**

"You don't know who your messing with you stupid bitch." **Lily growled.**

"Girls...I need backup!" **I shouted, but they were too busy playing video games to hear me.**

"I'm going to fuck you up since I have NO class." **She snarled.**

"Girls..." **I whimpered.**

**Lily knocked me down and then kept repeatedly punching my face.**

"STOP!" **Mikuo shouted, trying to grab Lily. That was when Neru and Teto heard and came over.**

**Mikuo and my friends eventually broke up the fight and I went home with a huge knot on my head.**

**I was sat on my bed crying when my parents came into my room for the third time that night.**

"Are you sure you don't want me to call that girl's mum?" **Mum asked.**

"Its fine, Mum. It was my fault anyway." **I sniffed.**

"I just put a few more ice packs in the freezer for you, Rin." **Dad said.**

"Thanks, Dad. I'm sorry again about leaving the house."** I sighed.**

"Its fine, Honey. We'll talk about it in the morning; you just worry about getting that head of yours better." **Mum smiled, and led Dad out of the room.**

**For once in my life I decided to stand up for myself...and I get beat up. Was Len...right? Was Mikuo a piece of shit? I guess so, huh?**

**Until next time.**

**-Orange Lover.**

**OMG! I hate Mikuo right now! Poor Rin! FYI I'll still be uploading tomorrow and Tuesday! YAY!**

**Thank you kataang1996 for favouriting my story and SF-A2 Miki-chan for following my story!**

**Bye!**


	8. Nailed It

**Hey, dudes!**

**Fruitloops25: Lol! I know, right?!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**MizuneMinamiki: It was a hell of a lot! I know, I can't believe that would happen to her! Neru and Teto failed there...**

**Haha, Len's a manwhore!**

**Maybe, maybe not. Piko would look awesome in a pink shirt!**

**Well, a mother can never be mad at her own child! I don't think Lily will be coming back so don't worry!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Rosie-Sama: I guess someone doesn't like Mikuo! Lily's a big bitch but I think Len might not be as bad as you all think! I love Piko so much! I hope I can put him to good use.**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Lolly1o1: I know!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**BattyCrash: Yes, yes it does.**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Orange Lover.**

**"Nailed It."**

** Hey everyone Orange Lover. here. Let's get started on my weekend shall we?**

**FRIDAY 3**

**I didn't go to school because my head was pounding so I didn't get to sleep until 12am.**

**I woke up to find Len on my laptop.**

"Len?!" **I asked, getting out of bed.**

"Morning, Sunshine. Your fight video has 10,000 views." **He replied whilst typing.**

"Please turn that off..." **I sighed.**

"You got some pretty good swings, but alright." **He said and shut the laptop down.**

"How'd you get in here anyway?" **I asked.**

"Your lovely mother let me in. So...you wanna hang out tonight?" **He asked.**

"I don't know..." **I said, looking at my wooden floor.**

"Come on, please? It'll help take your mind off of everything." **He persisted.**

"Alright fine, I'll see you tonight." **I smiled.**

"Nice. Oh and by the way, you look good without that bow." **He said.**

**I love my bow!**

**Len left and I got ready to go to my therapy session with my mum.**

**When I got out of the front door I found Mikuo standing in front of me.**

"What are you doing here?" **I asked.**

"We need to talk." **He said.**

"So NOW you want to talk? I've been texting and calling you all night, Mikuo." **I scowled.**

"I just needed some time to think." **He said, not looking at me.**

"Think about what? If anything I should be the one thinking if I should be with you or not." **I said, folding my arms.**

"What? You were thinking about breaking up with me?" **He asked, clearly pissed off.**

"Well...yeah! You were on a date last night!" **I said.**

"So it's okay for you to have a guy at your HOUSE but I can't hang out with a girl at the arcade?" **He asked.**

"THAT'S DIFFERENT!" **I shouted.**

"Bull shit, Rin! I heard what you two were talking about! He said he wanted to be with you and you actually thought about it..." **He sighed.**

"Don't turn this back on me, Mikuo. You won't even introduce me as your girlfriend to your friends." **I scowled.**

"Why would I wanna introduce them to a girl who's thinking about leaving me?" **He asked.**

**Then Mum came outside.**

"Is everything okay out here?" **She asked.**

"Yeah, Mum, everything is fine." **I replied.**

"Okay, well come on, Rin we're going to be late for your session. Nice seeing you, Mikuo." **She smiled.**

"You too, Mrs. Kagane." **Mikuo said and left.**

**I went to therapy after that argument and when I got out I was surprised to see Piko in the waiting room.**

"Hey, Rin!" **He said.**

"Piko...hey, what are you doing here so late?" **I asked.**

"I was waiting for your session to be over," **He got out of the sofa and walked over to me,** "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out sometime?" **He smiled.**

"Umm...well..I..." **I murmured.**

**He laughed.**

"You can say no, I promise I won't act weird or anything." **He said.**

"No, I'd love to hang out! Just text me and we'll meet up." **I smiled.**

"Really? Awesome, yeah I'll text you as soon as I get everything together." **He said and then I left the waiting room.**

**It was time for me to hang out with Len. I met him in his back garden.**

**He lit a fire and we started toasting marshmallows.**

"You're holding it too close to the fire, it's going to burn." **He smiled.**

**"**I know what I'm doing; I don't need your help." **I said.**

**He laughed.**

"Okay...if you say so." **He replied.**

**Guess what? Len was right. My mother fucking marshmallows burnt!**

"Oh fuck!" **I groaned.**

"Told ya. Don't you wish you could have some of mine? Yummmm!" **He smirked, taking big bites out of his perfect ones.**

"Shut up, Len...just shut up." **I snapped.**

"You really have to stop being mean to me. I've been nothing but nice to you." **He said, putting down his stick.**

"You're right. I'm soooo sorry. That was sarcasm, just so you know." **I smiled.**

**He laughed.**

"Shut up. But this is turning out to be a pretty good date, huh?" **He asked.**

"Date? Ha! Len, this isn't a date." **I replied.**

"Rin...come on you know it's a date." **He said.**

"How many girls have you brought out here anyway?" **I asked.**

"You're the first one...I don't really bring girls over to my house." **He admitted.**

"Not even Miku?" **I smirked.**

"Miku was nothing...I got blinded by her looks. She's actually a real bitch." **He said.**

"Glad I'm not the only one who noticed." **I smiled.**

**He showed me his trampoline and we just lay there. He had his arms wrapped around me as we watched the stars.**

"Thanks for tonight, I really needed this." **I said, snuggling closer to him.**

"No problem. We should do this more often, I really like talking to you." **He smiled.**

"Name the time and place and I'll be there." **I said.**

**SATURDAY.**

**Since I had such a great night with Len, I decided to invite him over for breakfast.**

**We were sat at the kitchen counter having a fried breakfast.**

"Thanks for having breakfast with us, Len; it was so nice to spend some time with you." **Mum smiled.**

"Oh no, thank you. The breakfast you made was amazing." **He said.**

"Awh you are so sweet! Rin never had a guy over to eat so I wanted to make this special." **She replied.**

"Mum!" **I shouted.**

"Oops...well I'll just leave you two alone. Let me know if you need anything!" **She said and walked into the study.**

"Let's go in my room." **I said.**

"Oh...I see where you're going with this..." **He smirked.**

"Get your mind out of the gutter. I need you to hang a painting for me." **I sighed.**

**Whilst we were in the room my dad came to ask me a question.**

"Rin, your mom is making lemonade did you and Len want any?" **He asked.**

**What he heard from behind the door...**

_"Harder, Len! Bang it harder!"_

_"I did! Great now it's stuck! I can't pull it out; it's in there too tight."_

_"Move, let me do it...wow you're right it is in there tight. FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"_

**On the other side of the door...**

"What happened?" **Len asked me.**

"I hit my finger with the hammer..." **I whimpered.**

**On Dad's side again...**

_"Suck it up."_

"Oh dear god." **Dad said and then he fainted.**

**Just then Mum came over to see what was taking him so long.**

"Kaito, get up, I just mopped the floor!" **She frowned.**

**Finally, I and Len had finished hanging the stupid picture.**

"Thanks, Len! It looks really good." **I said.**

"Teamwork." **He smiled.**

**The doorbell rang.**

"Oh boy..." **Mum said.**

"Rin! MIKUO is here!" **She shouted.**

"SHIT! Quick - hide in the bathroom!" **I hissed.**

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." **He said.**

"GO!" **I whisper-shouted.**

**Len closed the bathroom door just as Mikuo came in.**

"Hey..." **I said.**

"Rin...I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you yesterday. I can't stop thinking about you, Babe. I didn't mean to take that girl out; I was just upset when I saw you and that guy together. Do you think you can forgive me? You know I didn't mean to hurt you, Rin." **He pleaded.**

"Awh yes!" **I smiled.**

"I can't wait for the Celebration dance next week, I'm gonna introduce you as my girlfriend to EVERYONE." **He grinned.**

**You guessed it: Len decided to flush the toilet.**

"What was that...?" **Mikuo asked.**

'_Shit.'_** I thought.**

**Mikuo opened the bathroom door to find Len standing next to the toilet.**

"Hey, Bro..." **He said.**

**Mikuo left without saying a single word to me. And Len left right after him apologizing about 10 times. I can't believe it.**

**SUNDAY**

**It was time for my date with Piko. I wasn't really in the mood but I couldn't stand him up.**

**We went to the cinema to watch 'The Big Wedding'. It was really funny.**

"Thanks so much for taking me to the cinema, I had a good time." **I smiled.**

"Are you sure? You seemed distracted the whole time." **He said.**

"Yeah I had a good time, really." **I said, trying to reassure him.**

"I'm glad you did. Can I walk you home?" **He asked.**

"I'd love that." **I smiled.**

**I was walking past my local cafe with Piko when I saw two people with red and teal hair talking in the window.**

"Wait a minute..." **I said and went back to take a look.**

**Teto and Mikuo were sat together talking!**

"What the hell..." **I frowned and then caught up with Piko.**

**When I got home from my date I had to talk to my mum about what I just saw.**

**I went into the living room and told her everything.**

"I think she wants him. She's had a crush on him since she moved here." **I said.**

"She's your best friend, Rin; she wouldn't do that to you." **She replied.**

"I just met her this year; she could backstab me ya know." **I sighed.**

"You're right...and Mikuo is very attractive...if I was 15 years younger..." **She smiled.**

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't just say that..." **I said.**

"Anyway, point is: Keep your eye on her." **She said. I'm pretty sure I saw her face darken. That's my mum!**

"You're right, Mum, thanks." **I smiled.**

**My mum was right. I need to keep my eye on Teto...I haven't known her that long. Do you guys think she would try to steal Mikuo from me? Thanks for listening guys.**

**Until next time.**

**-Orange Lover.**


	9. Just Say YES!

**Sorry I'm a bit later tonight than usual but I was at my mum's 21****st**** ;) birthday party! But I'm here now!**

**Rosie-Sama: Me: Hey, Rin! I have a review for you!**

**Rin: OOH!**

**I really don't know about Teto, I really haven't known her that long and I still really like Mikuo and he sounded so sincere!**

**I love Len - he's such a good friend! Yeah, Piko is so funny.**

**I can't believe that my mum actually let him come into my room...who does that? I guess Dad was scared because now I look back it did sound kinda wrong...:/**

**Yummy marshmallows!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**MizuneMinamiki: Len's a manwhore and Rin's a ho...YAY! LOL. She's just hanging out with them, it's not like she's going with any of them yet...**

**Mikuo's just a douche!**

**Haha – you should hear what my friends say!**

**My mum wouldn't say that! It'd be funny if she did though...actually, ignore that!**

**I guess she just doesn't like the idea of it. I would be sad if someone went out with my exL.**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Fruitloops25: She's not dating them! Teto is just being evil...**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Orange Lover.**

**"Just Say YES!"**

**Hey, everyone, it was Celebration week! Let me tell you how that went...**

**WEDNESDAY**

**My mum and Teto went shopping with me for a celebration dress.**

**I looked at all the dresses but none of them were me!**

"I'm never going to find anything in here. Everything that's in here is so...girly." **I sighed.**

"You haven't even looked, Rin!" **Teto smiled.**

"Yes I have...kind of." **I murmured.**

"Come on, at least TRY to look. I'll totally help you out." **She said, taking one of my hands, leading me to another rack of dresses.**

**Mum popped her head around the doorway.**

"Rin, I found the PERFECT dress for you!" **She smiled.**

**She gave me this horrible strapless long blue dress with a floral pattern and made me try it on. I stood in front of the mirror feeling sorry for myself.**

"Awh! My little angel! You look so beautiful!" **She said, clapping her hands.**

"Mum...no one wears these kinds of dresses to the Celebration dance...maybe Prom but not Celebration." **I sighed.**

"You can be the first! Mikuo will love you in that!" **Teto smiled.**

"I'm not going with Mikuo...we broke up. I told you that days ago." **I frowned.**

"Oh yeah, I guess it must have slipped my mind." **She said.**

"Umm...well I think you should get it, Honey! It's so beautiful and the colour looks great against your skin." **Mum said.**

"I want something SIMPLE. I don't need to attract any attention to myself right now." **I sighed.**

"I'll go see if there are any simple cute dresses out there." **Teto said, getting up off of the sofa and going outside.**

"Thanks..." **I said.**

**As soon as she was out of earshot I started rubbing my forehead.**

"She is giving me such a headache, Mum...I don't know how much I can take." **I closed my eyes.**

"What are you talking about, Honey? She's been nothing but helpful the whole day." **Mum frowned.**

"She's been texting the whole time! She was texting at the shoe shop, the nail salon and even at McDonalds drive thru! NO ONE texts at the McDonalds drive thru, Mum! There are too many delicious things on the menu to pay attention to." **I scowled.**

"...and what's your point?" **She asked.**

"She's texting Mikuo!" **I folded my arms.**

"Rin, Sweetheart...let's not jump to conclusions here." **She sighed.**

"And did you see how she asked me about Mikuo? She knew we broke up..." **I said.**

"Look, let's just finish shopping and then we'll talk about all of this drama later." **She replied.**

"No, forget the shopping, let's just go home." **I sighed.**

**So we said goodbye to Teto and went home.**

**Later on I went to Len's house to ask him an important question.**

**I knocked on his door and he answered 15 seconds later.**

"Hey, Len, can we talk?" **I asked.**

"If it's about the whole flushing the toilet thing the other day then I'm sorry. I honestly didn't mean to do it." **He said.**

"No, I'm over it. Has anyone from my school asked you to the Celebration dance?" **I said.**

"No, why?" **He asked.**

"Well...I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna go with me?" **I smiled.**

"Are you asking me on a DATE?" **He smirked.**

"Umm...yeah kind - of I guess." **I murmured.**

"Yeah, I'll go with you." **He said.**

"Really?! Thank you so much!" **I smiled.**

"No problem. You wanna come in?" **He asked.**

"Yeah sure, why not?" **I said.**

**I followed him into his room and I was struck dumb.**

"Your room is so...CLEAN." **I said my eyes wide.**

**His room had a sofa, a desk, a bed (obviously) and loads of posters of rock bands he listened to.**

"I don't know if I should take that as an insult or a compliment..." **He said, one eyebrow raised.**

"I'm sorry I just figured your room would be kind of uh...grungish." **I said.**

**Then I spotted some books on his desk beside the computer.**

"Wow...you read." **I said, my eyes growing wider.**

"Umm...well I am home schooled so I think reading is a big part of that." **He replied.**

**I went over to the bed and sat down on it.**

"So...is this where all the 'magic' happens?" **I asked.**

"No it usually happens on the sofa or the floor. We never make it to the bed." **He said.**

"You're...you're kidding, right?" **I murmured.**

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" **He winked.**

"Ew! Gross! I should be leaving." **I said, getting up.**

**He laughed.**

"I was kidding, but come on I'll give you a ride home." **He said and took me over to his car.**

**THE DAY OF THE DANCE J**

** I found the perfect black strapless dress for the dance and my family was there to see me leave. I made my hair wavy too!**

"You look so beautiful, Rin!" **Mum smiled.**

"I agree! Very classy, I'm glad you didn't go with the hooker dress Lin picked out." **Rui said, giving Lin the death glare.**

"It was a sexy dress! But this looks amazing too, Rin." **She smiled.**

"Yes very beautiful, now what time did you say you'll be home?" **Dad asked.**

**The doorbell rang.**

"I'll get it!" **Lin said, running for the door.**

"Now about the time...you should be home around 10:30." **Dad said.**

"10:30? Dad..." **I sighed.**

"Your father is just kidding, isn't that RIGHT, Kaito?" **Mum said.**

"Oh...um yes. Be home by 11:30." **He frowned.**

"Kaito!" **She snapped.**

"11:31...?" **He asked.**

"You can be out till 2, Honey." **She said.**

"Thanks, Mum!" **I smiled.**

**Then Neru and Teto came into the living room with Lin.**

**Neru was wearing a strapless blue dress with a black and hair tied in a bun with some hair loose and Teto was wearing a red strapless dress with a black trim with a bun that had hair coming down at either side of her face.**

**"**Hey! Are you ready to go?" **Neru asked.**

"We're still waiting for Len to get here. But you two look gorgeous!" **Mum said.**

**Just then Rui pulled me to the side.**

"So which is the one talking to Mikuo?" **She asked.**

"The one in red, why?" **I said.**

"We need to have a little talk with her." **She replied.**

"We'll handle this another day, I don't want any drama tonight." **I sighed.**

**The doorbell rang again.**

"That must be Len...I'll get it." **Dad said and went to the door.**

**Everyone was shocked when Len came in. He's ditched his hat and he actually had nice hair! It was kinda long but he kept it in a ponytail.**

"Hey, ready to go?" **He asked.**

"Haaaaay! Remember me?" **Rui smiled.**

"Yeah, you're the girl who flipped me off a couple weeks ago." **He said.**

"Oh you huh...you remember that?" **She asked.**

"Umm..let's go!" **I said, grabbing Len and trying to pull him through the doorway.**

"You kids have fun!" **Mum smiled.**

"Remember, just say YES!" **Lin called.**

"Uh...isn't it just say NO?" **Rui asked.**

"Hey you want her to have a good time right? And trust me she'll be screaming yes all night long with that guy." **She smiled.**

**"**Lin...shut up." **Dad scowled.**

**Me and Len had been dancing for a while when I saw Mikuo sit down at one of the tables on his own. As soon as he saw us he got up and walked out of the hall.**

**I excused myself from Len and went outside to go find Mikuo.**

**I found him outside sitting on a bench on the front terrace*.**

"Hey, can I sit with you?" **I asked.**

"Sure." **He replied.**

**I went and sat next to him.**

"I want to apologise for what happened between us." **I said.**

"Why are you apologising for something you're not sorry about?" **He asked.**

"What are you talking about?" **I said, confused.**

"You WANTED to hang out with that guy so don't apologise for it." **He said.**

"I would've rather been with you, Mikuo, not him." **I said, clenching my fists and then unclenching them again.**

"Cut the bull shit, Rin. You've been playing me this whole time. You know your friend with red hair? Well she told me all about LEN and how you knew that Miku cheated on me with him." **He said, looking away from me.**

"Mikuo, I can explain." **I said.**

"How could you do that to me? You've changed so much, Rin." **He said, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration.**

"How have I changed?!" **I asked.**

"You were this sweet shy girl and now you think you're hot shit. You're just like every other girl I've dated." **He said.**

"No I'm not!" **I scowled.**

"You really are. You tried to play me and Len. I hope he screws you over. You deserve it." **He said in that no nonsense way that boys have.**

"Fuck you, Mikuo." **I said, going back inside.**

"And tell your friend to stop texting me! She's annoying!" **He called after me.**

**I found Len on the dance floor with Neru.**

"Len, can you take me home now?" **I asked.**

"Come on, Rin, the party is just getting started! Don't be a party pooper!" **He smiled.**

"Is everything okay, Rin?" **Neru asked.**

"Yeah...I just really need to get home." **I sighed.**

**SATURDAY**

** I woke up early that morning to the sound of screeching tires and the smell of burnt rubber.**

**I went to outside to find Rui parked in my front garden with a blue car! She doesn't have a car!?**

"What the..." **I said.**

"Get in! We're gonna go talk to that friend of yours." **She said, leaning against the car door.**

"When did you learn to drive?" **I asked.**

"Umm...I haven't. Now come on! I have to get the car back before Brooke wakes up!" **She said, getting into the car.**

**Rui drove over to Teto's house. The drive there was horrible. I honestly thought we were gonna die.**

**When we finally got there Teto's mum let us up into her room.**

"Hi girls! I'm surprised to see you here so early." **She smiled.**

"We need to talk." **I said.**

"About last night? It was great wasn't it?! I had such a good time." **She said, clasping her hands together.**

"Mikuo told me you told him about me knowing about Miku and Len. Why would you tell him that?" **I asked.**

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Rin." **She said, but it looked that bitch knew full well what I was talking about.**

"I saw you guys talking last week...how could you do this to me?" **I** **frowned.**

"I was talking to him about the school website pictures of him and the rest of the football team." **She said.**

"She's lying. Let's kick her ass." **Rui scowled.**

"You're gonna beat me up?" **Teto asked, tears brimming in her eyes.**

"Oh god...she's about to cry." **Rui said, looking guilty.**

"I can't believe you guys are actually going to jump me." **Teto frowned.**

"Uhh..." **Rei murmured.**

"Let's just leave, Rei." **I said and we walked out of her room and out of the house to the car.**

**Was Teto telling the truth and Mikuo lying? I actually felt kind of bad for scaring the shit out of her. I would never jump anyone...This is the first and only Celebration dance I've been to (it's only for year 11s) and it sucked...will my life get any better?**

**Until next time...**

**-Orange Lover.**

**Next time on Orange Lover.**

**It's the annual Celebration Festival and Rin has to create a stall...with Mikuo. Teto consults Rin's parents about the day after the dance. Len gets a little peek at Rin's blog. Rin starts to realise that she kind of really misses Mikuo. An unexpected guest turns up at the festival and causes trouble in the photo booth. And Rin gets the scare of her LIFE.**

***Front terrace: A big patch of grass at the front of the school.**

**Thank you, Keori-chan for following the story!**


	10. The Booth

**It's Chapter 9!**

**Rosie-Sama98: Haha, what's not funny about Lin?**

**Wow, you get to stay out all night! My friends don't have parties but we are all 12 so you know.**

**Me: Rin! Rosie-Sama has a review for you!**

**Rin: I'm here!**

**YAY! How did you turn into an anime? Hmm...I'll forgive you. It's not like I have feelings for him or anything! I'm updating it now!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**MizuneMinamiki: Of course I do. I think about what a big mistake I made breaking up with him every single day – but Oliver needs me more now.**

**Haha, my mum's really good at picking out outfits for me.**

**I know it's funny, it reminds me of my friends in a way, we're just that random!**

**It's gonna be my dad too...**

**I'm kinda scared to even consider bringing their mum into this...**

**I meant Rui but I was half asleep so you know...**

**I can't even imagine writing on an iPod!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**DoKuRiNAnimationQueen: I'm glad you like it!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Fruitloops25: Yes, but on what?**

**Thanks for the review!**

**candybear24: Yay! I love Americans! I don't have a posh British accent like you've probably heard before – but it's still amazing! I will read your story and I'm sure it's great!**

**P.S. Yes she is.**

**Thanks for the review!**

**SOURPATCHKID03: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST REVIEWED MY STORY – I LOVE YOU!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Orange Lover.**

"**The Booth"**

**This was probably one of the creepiest days of my life. It all started with the Celebration Festival...**

**MONDAY **

**Anon: Our school has this stupid festival for Celebration Week and my form tutor made everyone participate with a partner. And guess who my partner was?! MIKUO. But I'll get into that later. When I got home from school that day I had some guests...**

**I walked through the front door to find Mum, Dad, Teto and her sister, Miki sat at the table in the corridor.**

"Hey...what's up?" **I asked.**

"Rin, Teto and her sister have just told us that you wanted to beat her up?" **Mum said, raising an eyebrow.**

"Oh...that? It was a joke!" **I said.**

"Teto didn't take it as a joke isn't that right, Teto?" **Miki frowned.**

"Yes..." **She murmured.**

"I don't know what's gotten into you, Young Lady." **Dad said.**

"Rin is like family to us, it breaks my heart to see them fight." **Miki said, shaking her head.**

"Don't worry, Rin will pay for this. She's grounded." **Mum said.**

"Oh no don't ground her..." **Teto butted in.**

"She's grounded and that's final. We don't tolerate violence in this household." **Dad frowned.**

"Well if that's what it takes. She shouldn't be joking like that anyway." **Miki sighed.**

"Rin, say you're sorry to Teto right now." **Mum said.**

"I'm sorry, Teto." **I frowned.**

**They got up and left after I'd apologised and didn't even say anything to me. What the fuck? Mum and Dad were stood outside the door waving to them.**

"Bye, girls! Drive safe!" **Mum smiled.**

"So how long am I grounded for?" **I asked.**

"Grounded? If anything we should be throwing you a party!" **Dad smiled.**

"Huh?" **I said.**

"Hun, let's be honest...Teto needs her ass kicked. She just sat there looking innocent while you got in trouble." **Mum said, folding her arms.**

"Yeah, I saw right through her." **Dad added.**

"So...I'm not in trouble?" **I asked.**

"Nope!" **Mum smiled.**

"And between us, you would've taken her down! She's skin and bone; you would've had her in an ambulance." **Dad said.**

"I swear I have the coolest parents EVER!" **I smiled.**

"Damn right! Let's celebrate! Who's up for ice cream?!" **Dad asked.**

**After we went out for ice cream, my dad and I played games in the garage.**

**I was in the middle of my level when Mikuo came over.**

"Hey, Rin, I'm ready to start on this project." **He said.**

"Okay; we'll start after I finish this level!" **I said, pressing buttons on my controller.**

"Come on, I have practice in an hour." **He moaned.**

**I finally stopped playing the game and we starting talking about the project.**

"Have you come up with any ideas yet?" **I asked.**

"Yup, have you?" **He replied.**

"A few, let's hear yours." **I said.**

"We'll buy baked shop from the store and say we made it." **He smiled.**

"We can't do that, Mikuo..." **I murmured.**

"Fine. What did you have in mind?" **He asked.**

"A kissing booth!" **I said.**

"You're kidding, right?" **He said, raising an eyebrow.**

"You know you want girls to line up to kiss you." **I smiled.**

"...fine let's do it." **He grinned.**

**We just kind of sat there after that. It was really awkward...**

"It's time for me to get going...I'll see you tomorrow so we can finish up." **He said, getting up.**

"Yeah, see ya." **I said as he left.**

**Later that day.**

**I was hanging out in my room with Len, telling him about the stupid booth.**

"And then guess who she paired me with!?" **I said.**

"Umm...who?" **He asked.**

"Mikuo Hatsune! The teacher has it in for me! She chose HIM out of all people! Like come on she could have at least paired me with the smelly girl ya know? Worst. Day. EVER." **I moaned.**

"Like OMG you got paired with the most popular guy in school. That like TOTALLY sucks ya know?!" **He said in a high voice.**

"Are you mocking me?" **I asked.**

"Why yes, Rin, I'm mocking you." **He smirked.**

"You jerk..." **I scowled.**

"Remember that concert I was talking about? They're coming to this part of town, the dates are online. I'll buy our tickets before they sell out." **He said, going on my laptop.**

"Hey what's this? Some sort of blog? 'Until next time...Orange Lover.'" **He read.**

"You can close out of that, it's just some stupid blog I like to read." **I said.**

"Did you write this? I won't judge." **He said, scrolling down.**

"I said I READ IT. Now close the page." **I said, biting my lip.**

"Jeez, someone's a little angry, but fine I closed it. See?" **He said, showing me 'Google'.**

"Rin! Its 7, time for Len to go home, Sweetie!" **Mum called.**

**I've never been so happy for my mum to interrupt me!**

**TUESDAY NIGHT**

**Mikuo came over that night to work on the booth. I loved watching him work. Building was a passion of his and it was nice to see him happy. And of course my dad just HAD to help...**

**I was looking at them through the kitchen window when Mum started talking to me.**

"Rin, come help me out in the kitchen." **She said.**

**I made some hot chocolate for her.**

"Alright what's wrong?" **She asked.**

"Nothing, I'm fine." **I said, putting the cups down.**

"You've been staring out of the window looking like you're about to cry for the last 30 minutes." **She frowned.**

"I...I guess I just miss—"I** began, but Mikuo and Dad came into the kitchen.**

"Hey, girls, we're done for the night." **Mikuo said.**

"How's it looking so far?" **Mum asked.**

"It's looking great! Mikuo here is doing an amazing job." **Dad smiled.**

"Thanks, Mr. Kagane, my father taught me all I know. We're going to have the best booth no doubt about it." **Mikuo said.**

"Good to know. Do you want some hot chocolate, Mikuo? It has marshmallows." **I smiled.**

"No thanks, I'm good." **He replied.**

"Oh...well okay, more for me I guess." **I shrugged.**

"Oh come on, Hatsune, you deserve it. Rin makes the best hot chocolate." **Dad said.**

"I'm sorry, I'm actually meeting someone for drinks tonight, and I actually better get going there before I'm late." **He replied.**

"Oh...well have fun, Sweetheart, we'll see you tomorrow." **Mum said.**

**Mikuo left and I went up to my room to watch...Pewdiepie. Don't ask. (polomints63 makes me watch it!)**

**The Celebration Festival**

**I turned up to the festival to find Mikuo at our stall. It looked great! It had love hearts in the background and it had 'Kissing Booth' written on it in sparkly pink letters.**

"This looks great, Mikuo, you did an amazing job." **I smiled.**

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it without your dad's help. Tell him I said thanks when you get home." **He said.**

**Just then Len came over to us.**

"Hey, Rin." **He said.**

"What are you doing here?" **Mikuo asked, looking pissed.**

"Last time I checked this was a public event, Hatsune. Chill out." **He said.**

"Umm...Mikuo, I'll be right back." **I said, walking off with Len.**

**I had to get him away from Mikuo so I took him to Neru's booth.**

**It was yellow with red horizontal stripes, balloons and dart boards.**

"Hey, guys! Wanna play? All you have to do is hit the target." **She smiled.**

"Come on, Len, win me something!" **I said.**

"Let's do this." **He said, cracking his knuckles.**

**Neru handed him two darts.**

"Okay, Len, you have two tries, make it count!" **She said.**

"Go Len! Go Len! Go Len!" **I cheered.**

**Len threw the dart but didn't get it on the target.**

"Try again!" **Neru said.**

**Len was in the zone.**

**He threw the dart.**

**He missed the target.**

"Eh, close enough, you win!" **Neru smiled.**

**He picked up a black and white teddy and gave it to me.**

"I believe this is for you." **He said, and handed it to me.**

"Thank you! It's so cute!" **I said, hugging it.**

"Hey I have to leave now; I'm meeting up with some friends to watch the game, you wanna come?" **He asked.**

"Umm..." **I murmured.**

**I looked over to Mikuo who was sat down in front of the stall. I couldn't just leave him by himself.**

"No - I have to stay here, maybe next time." **I said.**

"Alright then...I'll see you tomorrow I guess." **He said and then walked off.**

"Len seems like a sweet guy, Rin. I'm really starting to like him." **Neru smiled.**

"Yeah, he's great. Thanks for letting him win by the way." **I said.**

"No problem! He's actually pretty good, nobody else even made it onto the board." **She replied.**

**Then a familiar white haired boy walked over to the stall.**

"Umm...one game please." **He murmured.**

"Piko?" **I asked.**

"Rin? What are you doing here?" **He said.**

"This is MY school festival." **I smiled.**

"Oh, awesome. You wanna hit up the photo booth?" **He asked.**

"Umm, sure! Let's go." **I said.**

"So...you don't want that game?" **Neru asked, but we'd already left.**

**In the photo booth we took a picture of us sat next to each other smiling, Piko with his arm around me putting two fingers up at the camera, me sat on Piko's knee and the last one was him kissing me!**

**I got up and stormed out of the photo booth. Piko followed me.**

"I'm sorry about that kiss...I shouldn't have done that." **He apologised.**

**I walked around the booth to where the picture slot was to find that there were NO PICTURES!**

"Where are the pictures?" **I aked.**

**Fuck my life. FUCK MY LIFE!**

"Maybe they didn't print; big deal." **He said.**

"This is a big pile of shit." **I scowled.**

**I left Piko and went to go check up on Mikuo at the stall. I found this random black haired girl standing there.**

"Sorry, the kissing booth is closed." **She said.**

"This is MY stall. I'm Rin." **I said, folding my arms.**

"Oh, so you're Rin? Mikuo is so mad at you..." **She replied.**

"Where is he?" **I asked.**

"He said he was going to visit that tarot card reader." **She said.**

**I left and went over the tent where the tarot card reader was and stuck my head around the opening.**

**The room was red and the woman was sat with her back to me on a chair with a brown circular table.**

"Um excuse me; did a teal haired and teal eyed guy come in here?" **I asked.**

"Come have a seat, dear." **She said.**

"I'm just looking for a guy; I don't have time to sit." **I said, walking out of the door.**

"I'm getting a lot of bad vibes from you...a lot of negative energy." **She replied.**

"Okay I'm going to go now." **I said, stepping out further.**

"Not so fast...Rin. You've been a horrible person. You've hurt the people who cared about you the most and you're not even sorry for the pain you've caused. You take everyone around you for granted and they're getting sick of it. Karma is coming your way, Rin...watch out." **She said.**

**And with that I ran the heck out of there. I ran through the trees next to our school and down the road for Mum to pick me up.**

**While I was running I was sure I passed Teto but I was too scared to take any notice of her.**

"Rin?" **She asked.**

**I'm scared out of my mind! Karma? Coming? WATCH OUT? I don't even wanna leave my room! Do you guys think she was telling the truth? Or was she just bat shit crazy? Why does this happen to ME?**

**Until next time...**

**-Orange Lover.**

**Next time on the dramatic last chapter of Orange Lover.**

**Rin and Len get...close. Rin apologises to Mikuo for ditching him at the stall. Rin finds herself in a difficult situation so she asks Rui for some help. And Rin finally finds out what happened to her photo booth pictures – but who took them?**

**Find out in the sequel!**

**Thank you, DoKuRiNAnimationQueen and candybear24 for favouriting the story and DoKuRiNAnimationQueen, midnightblue Kaito Lover and candybear24 for following the story!**


	11. Que?

**So it's the final chapter! But it's okay because 'Orange Lover. The Drama Continues' is coming soon!**

**MizuneMinamiki: Well if Teto's a bitch then Miki probably is but I WANT RIN'S PARENTS!**

**Kissing booths are fun ;)**

**Tell me something I don't know!**

**PIKO!**

**Yep, we're having a sequel!**

**I can't tell you...**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Rosie-Sama98: I don't think she was even a pupil at Rin's school! PEWDIEPIE!**

**Me: Rin!**

**Rin: Is it Rosie-Sama?**

**Me: Yup...**

**Rin: Cool!**

**It wasn't funny when Len found my blog but my parents are EPIC!**

**AWESOME PARENTS ALL ROUND!**

**LOL.**

**Thanks for the review!**

** : And I don't have much to say about your review.**

**BattyCrash: Yay!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Orange Lover. **

"**Que?"**

**Hey, guys! It's been a crazy few days! I guess I should start with Len.**

**SATURDAY 3**

**We were sat in his room: I was on the sofa and he was on his computer.**

"Let's go see something cute! Or something funny!" **I said.**

"I was thinking we could go see that new demon movie." **He replied, scrolling.**

"Is it cute or funny?" **I asked.**

"No..." **He murmured.**

"Then we're not watching it." **I said.**

"Fine, I found a funny one at 4PM tomorrow." **He said, clicking on stuff.**

"Yay! I can't wait!" **I smiled.**

**Len got off his chair and came over to me.**

"Why are you all dressed up?" **He asked.**

**I was wearing a short sleeved black dress, with black heels and my hair was in a bun with pink flowers in it.**

"Eh, no reason. Just wanted to look pretty." **I replied.**

"I have to get dressed up...I'm going to dinner with my parents." **He said.**

**And just like that he took off his clothes...in front of me.**

**He's got a hot body!**

"Oh...boy." **I said, my eyes wide.**

**He laughed.**

"_You_ act like you've never seen a half naked boy." **He said.**

**I hadn't! Not in real life! OH MY GOD!**

**Then he started walking towards me!**

'_Oh my god. Oh my god. Why is he walking towards me?! Okay, Rin, get a grip. Try not to drool, stay focused. Ah I can't focus! Look at that body! And those tattoos! OHMYGOD. Focus...whatever you do DON'T look...' _**Too late, I looked at the bulge -_-,** '_Well hello there.' _**I thought.**

**WHAT DO I DO?**

**He has a way with words...before I knew it he had his arms around me. Oh yeah...I ended up pushed against the wall...still don't know how that happened.**

**We were kissing when his mum called him.**

"Len, it's time to go!"

"Seriously?" **He asked.**

"I have to go anyway...see you tomorrow!" **I said and left.**

**I was kind of happy he had to leave...now it was time to apologise to Mikuo...**

**It only took him a few seconds to answer the door.**

"Um...hey there!" **I said.**

"Hey, what's up?" **He asked.**

"Look I just wanted to say sorry for leaving you at the booth. I feel so bad..." **I apologised.**

"It's fine. I wanted to say sorry for being rude to Len...I just can't stand that guy." **He said.**

"No, no, no don't apologise for anything. Is there any way I can make it up to you?" **I asked.**

"Well...I need help setting up my little brother's surprise party." **He smiled.**

**He took me into the living room where his little brother and sister were.**

"Hey, guys, this is Rin. Rin, this is my brother Oliver and my sister Iroha." **He said.**

"Hi..." **Iroha murmured.**

"Nice to meet ya! I've seen you around school a few times." **Oliver smiled.**

**Apart from his blonde hair he was a replica of Mikuo!**

"Holy shit you guys look alike!" **I said.**

"Please excuse my sister, she's kind of a...umm..." **Mikuo murmured.**

"...a bitch." **Oliver frowned.**

"You guys are so annoying..." **Iroha said and walked off.**

"See told ya!" **Oliver said.**

**When we had finished setting up for the party Iroha ran over to the window.**

"They're here!" **She called.**

**She came back over to us just in time for Mikuo's 10 year old brother, Gumo come in with Mikuo's dad.**

"SURPRISE!" **We shouted.**

"A party for me?!" **Gumo asked, clapping his hands.**

"Yeah they set this whole thing up for you, Gumo!" **Mikuo's dad smiled.**

"High fives for all of you!" **Gumo smiled, holding up his hand.**

**I spent the rest of the day with his family, you know hanging with his brothers and talking to his dad.**

**I found Mikuo afterwards barbequing sausages and decided to talk to him.**

"Thanks for inviting me over, your family is amazing." **I said.**

"My brothers wanted to meet you...too bad you didn't get naked this time." **He said, poking at the sausages.**

"Shhh! You said you weren't EVER going to bring that up!" **I whisper-shouted.**

**He laughed.**

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it!" He smiled.

**Then Gumo came out of the house.**

"Rin, you wanna come play 'Call of Duty' with us?!" **He asked.**

"Sure!" **I smiled.**

**I was following him inside when Iroha pulled me over.**

"Rin, can I talk to you for a minute?" **She asked.**

"Yeah of course, what's up?" **I smiled.**

"I just wanted to say thank you for being there for my brother through this hard time. You know with Miku and our parents' divorce." **She said.**

"Oh...yeah, you're welcome." **I replied.**

"Mikuo really cares about you; you're all he talks about when he comes home from school." **She smiled.**

"Really...?" **I asked.**

"Yes! It's always 'Rin is funny and smart and dorky and PERFECT.'" **She replied.**

"I had no idea he felt that way..." **I murmured.**

"Are you kidding? He's crazy about you. I've noticed he hasn't talked about you much lately though...I hope you two resolve whatever it is you're going through. I don't want to see my brother get hurt again." **She frowned.**

**Mikuo came over to stand next to me.**

"Excuse me, ladies; I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I need to steal Rin for a minute." **He said.**

**Iroha went inside and I and Mikuo sat down.**

"It's nice out here, right?" **He asked.**

"Yeah, it's so peaceful." **I smiled.**

"Do you remember the first night we hung out? In the back of my dad's truck?" **I said.**

"Yes, you told me your whole life story. It was the cutest night ever." **I replied.**

"I miss that...we should hang out again." **He said, looking up at the sky.**

"Name the time and place and I'll be there." **I smiled.**

"The cinema tomorrow at 3:30." **He said.**

"Uh...I'm gonna have to move some things around but sounds good." **I said, looking at the ground.**

"Rin, look at those stars...they're in the shape of two circles." **He said, pointing at them.**

"Yeah, I see them!" **I smiled.**

"Two round huge circles...like your boobs that day you got naked at my house." **He grinned.**

"Mikuo...shut up." **I said.**

**That's when I felt his hand on mine.**

**SUNDAY **

**Today was the day I had a date with Mikuo AND Len...so I got some help.**

**Rui and I were in the cinema lobby. We were both wearing a long sleeved shirt, 3D glasses and a panda hat.**

"Thank you again for helping me out! I SO owe you one." **I said.**

"Uh, damn right you owe me one!" **She said, folding her arms.**

"Look: Len will be here any second, so all you have to do is sit next to Mikuo for 5 minutes until the movie is over and then I'll come back in." **I explained.**

"How come I can't be with Len?!" **She asked.**

"Because you'll probably fuck him." **I replied.**

"You have a point. Okay I'll see you in an hour." **She said and went into the theatre.**

**Once inside she found Mikuo and sat down next to him.**

"Sorry that I took so long I had...chronic diarrhoea." **She apologised.**

"Oh...are you feeling better now?" **He asked.**

"Yup! The whole bathroom smells like shit though." **She said.**

"Oh..." **He murmured.**

**Meanwhile, I was still waiting in the lobby when Len walked over to me.**

"Hey!" **I smiled.**

"Why are you wearing glasses? The movie isn't 3D." **He said.**

"Oh um...I found them! I'm making a fashion statement." **I replied.**

"...and the hat?" **He asked.**

"Fashion!" **I smiled.**

"Okay...want some popcorn?" **He asked.**

"Nope! Let's just watch the movie!" **I said, dragging him inside.**

**1 hour later.**

**I walked out of the theatre to go to the bathroom when I saw Rui (WITHOUT her disguise) ordering food at the desk!**

"Get me a large slice of pizza and a diet coke. Oh - and some nachos!" **She said.**

"Rui! What the fuck are you doing out here?!" **I asked.**

"Getting nachos...duh." **She replied with her back to me.**

"Where's your hat and glasses?!" **I scowled.**

"The glasses hurt my eyes and the hat was itchy!" **She said after she'd turned around.**

"How long have you been gone?!" **I asked.**

"Like...20 minutes..." **She murmured.**

**I stormed off and went into the theatre with Mikuo. I found him and then sat down.**

"More diarrhoea?" **He asked.**

'_I'm going to kill Rui...' _**I thought, **"Yeah...my poor stomach."

"We can leave if you want; the movie is almost over anyway." **He said.**

"Yes! Let's go!" **I agreed.**

**We got up and left, I wonder what it was actually about.**

"Do you need a ride?" **He asked.**

"No...Um I'm actually gonna head to the bathroom so I'll catch you later." **I replied.**

"Okay, hope you feel better." **He said and then hugged me and walked off.**

**Before he got out of the door he walked past Rui and started talking to her.**

"Hey, aren't you Rin's friend? You were at my house a couple of weeks ago, right?" **He asked.**

"Que?" **She replied.**

"Huh?" **He said.**

"I no es...hablo...Englisha." **She said, scratching her head.**

**He laughed.**

"I'm sorry, what?" **He asked.**

"Uh...bueno? Por que...taco...gracias...un dos tres...taquito." **She murmured.**

"Okay...um you have a nice day." **He smiled.**

"Later! I mean...que?" **She said.**

**I had finished watching the movie with Len and Rui came back to my house and we—**

**My phone rang singing, 'Hey, bitch! Neru is calling!' I picked it up.**

"Hey, Neru!" **I smiled.**

"Rin! Have you checked out the school website?" **She asked.**

"No, why?" **I asked.**

"Umm...just go check the front page." **She said and hung up.**

"What's going on?" **Rui asked.**

"Neru said I need to check the school website." **I said, searching our school on 'Google'.**

"You have such dorky friends. Who ever looks at the school website?" **She said, raising an eyebrow.**

**When I saw the front page I froze.**

"Oh my god." **I said.**

"Oh boy..." **Rui said, her eyes wide.**

**On the front page were the pictures that me and Piko took in the photo booth with the words: 'The Celebration Festival's Cutest Couple!'**

**Then the phone rang. To top it all of it was singing: 'Hey, bitch! Len is calling!'**

**Until the sequel...**

**-Orange Lover.**

**Well that's the end of Orange Lover...for now. I'll be putting the story up in about two weeks so you'll have to wait just a bit longer than usual. I've had so much fun writing this story and I hope that the sequel is just as successful! Knowing that so many people have read my story is absolutely amazing and I hope you guys enjoyed it! (If not you don't have to give me hate reviews) Bye!**


	12. Orange Lover: The Drama Continues

**Hey, guys! I thought that because my new story, 'Orange Lover: The Drama Continues' is coming out soon I'd give you a basic summary about what's happening in the first chapter!**

**I've really enjoyed writing it and I hope that guys make it as big as a hit as you've made 'Orange Lover.'!**

**Anway...**

**Coming soon...**

**Rin finds out who stole her pictures and put them on the website and Len isn't too happy when he sees the picture.**

**Rin and a few friends go to talk to Piko about the situation and finds out that Piko is pretty much a loner.**

**Rin meets up with a girl she used to do ballet with and finds something pretty amazing living in her cellar.**

**Rin feels bad about Piko; so she goes to talk to him – only to find that Piko has a few words for her.**

**I hope you're as excited for this as I am!**

**See you on Monday!**


End file.
